<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В твоих руках by flaregold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204762">В твоих руках</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaregold/pseuds/flaregold'>flaregold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basketball, High School, M/M, Metaphors, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaregold/pseuds/flaregold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайки просто не хватает тепла. Того, что каждый раз приходит в его сны, воскрешает в памяти упущенные моменты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дайки медленно плелся вдоль школьных коридоров – обычно многолюдных и шумных, но сейчас пустых и безмолвных, залитых мягким оранжевым светом вечернего солнца. Тишина и прохлада уходящего дня, шелест травы и листьев за окном, играющий с легкой полупрозрачной занавеской ветер – и никаких голосов, ничьего громкого заливистого смеха, доносящегося с заднего двора. Это не Тейко. Здесь все другое. Другие шкафчики для ученического барахла, другие двери изредка встречающихся кабинетов. Здесь не слышно тревожных перешептываний за спиной, здесь на тебя не обращено ни одного внимательного взгляда, пронизывающего насквозь каким-то нездоровым, похотливым любопытством. Это не Тоуо. И никакая другая японская школа.<br/>
Аомине открыл глаза и рывком сел на постели. Встряхнул головой, избавляясь от остатков сна. Сна ли? Задумчивый взгляд в окно.<br/>
Грязно-серое небо, темные, практически не различающиеся между собой силуэты уличных фонарей и деревьев. Устало опускаются на сухую, будто выгоревшую от неведомого пожара землю бесцветные снежинки – право, больше походящие на пепел, нежели на снег.<br/>
Что и говорить, жестокий контраст с прохладным летним вечером, приятное дыхание которого Ао, казалось, все еще ощущал на лице.<br/>
Дайки мысленно хмыкнул. И с чего бы это ему грезить об августе в самом начале декабря?<br/>
Где-то под кроватью настойчиво вибрировал мобильник. Наверное, уже битый час. Парень свесился со своего ложе, слепо зашарил рукой по полу. Изрядно помятая жестяная банка, новый «конверс» с незаправленными шнурками, мелочь, жетоны для игровых автоматов... А, вот он, нужный предмет.<br/>
«Сацуки» - высветилось на дисплее и тут же погасло. «Сорок восемь пропущенных». Дайки нервно присвистнул. Но не успел он зайти в папку с сообщениями, как экран карманного гаджета вновь озарился голубоватым свечением.<br/>
Осторожно, словно в замедленной съемке, Аомине нажимает на зеленую кнопку, не забыв, однако, перед этим убедиться, что расстояние между его ухом и трубкой превышает сантиметров этак десять. Когда подруга звонит вам сорок девятый раз, поверьте, стоит опасаться за свой слух. Да и за все остальное, в общем-то, тоже.<br/>
- Аомине-кун!! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз я пыталась до тебя дозвониться? Ну почему тебе всегда нужно ответить лишь на пятидесятый?! – пятидесятый? Секундное удивление Дайки сменяется глубоким вздохом, преисполненным житейской мудрости. Момои так свойственно все утрировать.<br/>
- На сорок девятый, - поправляет он девушку, но на всякий случай увеличивает пресловутую раннее дистанцию максимально – насколько только это может ему позволить вытянутая рука. Иногда парню кажется, что неплохо было издать книгу или хотя бы брошюрку, посвященную правилам предосторожности при общении с разъяренной девушкой. Вот сейчас крик одной сотрясает стены его комнаты, да так, что Ао с искренним восхищением смотрит на свой телефон, просто чудом не взорвавшийся, не разлетевшийся на части от передачи невероятно мощных звуковых волн.<br/>
«Сацуки, ты монстр» - признается себе в мыслях Дайки, и воображение увлеченно рисует розововолосую девушку с острыми когтями и зубками, внушительными рогами, сексуальным шрамом на губе…<br/>
- Нельзя так, понимаешь?.. – рога, когти, зубы, шрамы исчезают. Голос подруги звучит уже совсем не грозно и решительно, хоть в нем все еще чувствуется упрек, хоть и присутствуют по-прежнему резкие обиженные нотки. Ао будто видит, как Момои поджимает губы, как опускает глаза, чтобы взгляд ее не выдал вдруг нежности. Наконец решившись поднести трубку к уху, Дайки понимает, что не в силах удержать улыбки. Сацуки ведь и правда за него волнуется. За него, олуха этакого, прогуливающего школу, вечно влипающего в какие-то дурацкие ситуации. За него, обреченного изгоя со времен средней школы. Тейко... Пусть баскетболист и считал, будто это неприятности его находят, а не он их, он точно знал одно: без Сацуки его и так не самая сладкая жизнь сейчас бы неумолимо скатывалась по наклонной.<br/>
- Аомине-кун?<br/>
- Да?<br/>
- А ты где сейчас?<br/>
Отстой. Отстой-отстой-отстой. Дайки замер на кровати в неопределенной позе, боясь, чтобы случайно не скрипнула какая-нибудь пружина.<br/>
- Аомине-кун?<br/>
- Да?<br/>
- Я слышу подозрительную тишину. Только не говори, что ты сейчас занят рассматриванием потолка своей комнаты.<br/>
Парень быстро перевел взгляд на тумбочку. Вот откуда у женщин такая проницательность?<br/>
- Аомине-кун??<br/>
- Ты же разрешила мне не говорить…<br/>
…Выстиранное в мутной воде полотно неба, мелькающие по обе стороны аллей темные силуэты – не разобрать, где деревья, а где фонари. Мелкие колючие снежинки, как пепел, как прах сожженной рукописи, исчезают на черной земле, путаются в коротких синих волосах бегущего вдоль главной улицы парня.<br/>
Теплый ветерок щекочет лицо. Там, за окном, он легко вздымает в воздух сухие травинки, зеленые листья с едва заметными желтыми разводами.<br/>
Школьные коридоры пустынны, глухи; если Дайки заговорит, его голосу тут же вторит безразличное эхо. Однако он здесь не один. Ибо широкие двери одного из кабинетов приотворяет вовсе не ветер.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Неизлечимый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тем, кто называет одиночество свободой, а свободу одиночеством, на самом деле никогда не было известно ни одно из этих чувств.<br/>
Что есть свобода? Свежий морозный воздух, который вдыхаешь, совершенно не боясь простудиться. Ты свободен от страхов – оков, предназначенных вечно удерживать тебя, вечно заставлять думать о последствиях того или иного поступка. <br/>
Дышать. Казалось бы, что может быть банальней? Мы не размышляем ни секунды, не считаем каждый свой вдох, каждый выдох, ведь занятие это, с нашей практичной точки зрения, глупое, напрочь лишенное смысла. Не правда ли? Мы наивно полагаем, будто дышим, однако в действительности лишь задыхаемся. В тисках времени, пространства, чужих и собственных надежд, сомнений, ожиданий. Каждое утро мы завязываем галстук на своей рубашке, любуемся в зеркале красивым аккуратным узлом. И даже не подозреваем об ужасающем сходстве с невидимой удавкой, которая сжимает наше горло на протяжении всей жизни.<br/>
Мы попросту обречены задыхаться. Задыхаться неосознанно, но добровольно. Со временем мы и вовсе привыкаем. Вдыхать столько, сколько нам положено, а не сколько мы могли бы вдохнуть, сорвав тот же самый галстук однажды, прямо посреди деловой встречи.<br/>
Дайки коснулся пальцами шеи и ухмыльнулся, словно ощутив под ними грубую веревку.<br/>
Одно дело – жить, едва дыша; воображая, что свободно. Совсем иное – не иметь возможности сделать вдох.<br/>
Как выглядит одиночество? Любой, кто хоть раз пытался представить себе его образ, непременно терпел неудачу, а после утверждал, дескать, это чувство безлико, и потому наиболее ужасно, нежели какое-либо другое.<br/>
Дайки хотелось бы разделять ту же позицию, однако он состоял в чересчур близком знакомстве с одиночеством; он слишком хорошо знал, что у него все-таки есть плоть – та самая, бестелесная плоть, которой наделены все человеческие чувства, все человеческие грехи, внутренние голоса и предубеждения.<br/>
Дайки знал, что одиночество обладает и наружностью: страшной, изувеченной; легче выколоть себе глаза,  чем лицезреть ее. А впрочем, ты и не видишь – вокруг тебя непроницаемая мгла; ты словно заточен в самые низы темницы-бездны, куда не попасть и крохотному проблеску света.<br/>
Тьма медленно поглощает тебя, она одержима, она жаждет слиться с тобой воедино, и жажда ее сильнее любых твоих попыток вырваться. Все бесполезно. Сколько бы ты не открывал рот, твои истерзанные легкие не наполнятся воздухом. Сколько бы ты не всматривался в кромешный мрак, тебе не разглядеть там ни маяка, ни солнца.<br/>
Не сбежать. А если и побежишь, то рано или поздно оступишься, споткнешься о камень, о чью-то подножку, и снова начнешь падать, падать неумолимо вниз. Глупо надеяться на руку, протянутую тебе с края обрыва: «Хватайся!» Ты одинок, как здесь, наверху, так и там - твоим незримым сокамерником будет одиночество.<br/>
Но за что? Дайки потерял счет времени, а может, и нет смысла пытаться сосчитать дни, месяцы, годы. Без шанса, но с надеждой на спасение. С надеждой вновь увидеть свет, который ослепит его, уже через мгновение согреет. Вновь… <br/>
Бледно-розовый лучик решительно скользнул по лицу парня. Щекотно. Дайки любит рассвет, ведь это начало дня; начало, лживо, но зато так уверенно сулящее тебе лишь хорошее.<br/>
В полушаге от Ао замирает мягкая, почти кошачья поступь. Розовая пастель предугадываемым жестом обращается к ее обладателю, однако блондин не слушает девушку, как и жаркие золотые лучи не внимают теплым утренним, приходя им на смену.<br/>
<em>- Аомине-чи такой милый, когда спит, правда, Момои-чи?</em><br/>
Так близко…<br/>
Широко распахиваются насыщенно-синие глаза и моментально сталкиваются с удивленным взглядом нежно-розовых. <br/>
- Аомине-кун?<br/>
Класс пуст. На партах не видно ни учебников, ни тетрадей, ни мягких зверушек-пеналов. Только два последних стола заняты: им да Сацуки. Все верно. Выходит, сон? Ну конечно. Разве могло подобное произойти на самом деле?<br/>
Горькая усмешка появляется на устах Аомине. Да, это было бы слишком хорошо.<br/>
- Кажется, я задремал чуток на алгебре, - лениво потягиваясь, произносит парень.<br/>
- Английский, - брови Момои резко устремляются к переносице. Дайки непонимающе смотрит на девушку.<br/>
- Какой английский? – нет, правда. Что он уже успел натворить, пока спал?<br/>
- Английский, Аомине-кун! – Сацуки взмахивает прямо перед носом Ао большим печатным листом.<br/>
Ого. Действительно английский. «Семестровая итоговая работа» - вслух читает баскетболист. <br/>
- И чья она? <br/>
- Аомине Дай… - синеволосый останавливается на полуслове. Будто не веря, вчитывается в свое имя. Английский? Последнее, что парень помнил, это как учитель записывал на доске очередные математические формулы. Смертная скука, многие клевали носом над тетрадью, и Ао был в их числе… <br/>
- Сегодня вторник?<br/>
Кивок.<br/>
- Вот черт, - вырывается у Дайки. Все как-то мигом стало на свои места: звонок подруги, появление в школе на предпоследнем уроке, суета одноклассников, мешающая спать...  И первый вторник декабря – день, к которому его параллель дружно вооружалась словарями и таблицами.<br/>
Момои рядом протяжно вздыхает.<br/>
Аомине же силится вникнуть в первое задание. Кто вообще выдумал этот английский? Мало людям японского языка, что ли…<br/>
- Сацуки?<br/>
- Да?<br/>
- Здесь везде ответы проставлены, -  Ао переворачивает лист. – И тут тоже.<br/>
- Ага, – девушка гордо вскидывает голову. Дайки недоверчиво косится на подругу.<br/>
- Не помню, чтобы у тебя когда-нибудь были особенные познания в области английского.<br/>
- Вовсе не я это за тебя решала, - мгновенно делает обиженное лицо Момои. – Да, кстати, Аомине-кун, работа должна как можно скорее оказаться в папке с остальными, на учительском столе.<br/>
- Отлично, - хмыкает баскетболист. – Как собираешься туда попасть?<br/>
Сацуки достает из кармана бирюзовой толстовки ключ и лучезарно улыбается.<br/>
Девушки. Загадочные и непонятные существа. Ао еще раз окинул беглым взглядом ответы. Кажется, правильные.<br/>
- Подержи, пожалуйста, Аомине-кун, - розововолосая протягивает парню мобильник, который все норовил выпасть из неглубоких карманов, пока она возилась с замком. Дайки предлагал свою помощь, но Момои отказалась, заявив, что он наделает кучу шума и ничего более.<br/>
Наконец ключ провернулся в замочной скважине. Дверь распахнулась, любезно приглашая вовнутрь.<br/>
- Стой тут, - Сацуки забирает листок с семестровой и на цыпочках входит в учительскую.<br/>
Ао усмехается. Похоже на игру в шпионов или грабителей. Один занят «делом», в то время как второй стоит на «шухере», прикрывая тылы. А что? Они с Сацуки были бы неплохой командой.<br/>
Правда, у напарников обычно не бывает секретов. Дайки открыл мобильный телефон подруги. Интересно, к кому она таки обращалась за помощью в английском? «Исходящие»…<br/>
Момои осторожно притворила дверь, взяла из рук парня свой мобильник. Аомине следовал за девушкой молча. Может, на улице он наберет в легкие свежего воздуха и заведет какой-нибудь разговор. Не об английском, разумеется. О сгоревшем продуктовом на углу или о дате выхода новой видеоигры. Только не об английском.<br/>
- Аомине-кун, - Сацуки вдруг прекращает шаги, оборачивается и виновато смотрит на друга.<br/>
- Чего?<br/>
- Знаешь, боюсь, сегодня я не смогу составить тебе компанию по пути домой, - Момои теребит край юбки.<br/>
- Свидание? – Дайки заинтересованно наблюдает за девушкой. Та покачивает головой.<br/>
А жаль. Едва представился повод дать волю фантазии. В памяти вдруг всплывает последний вызов из «исходящих», и руки парня в карманах невольно сжимаются в кулаки.<br/>
- С кем-то встречаешься? – Ао и сам не замечает, как грубо и пытливо звучит его голос. – Встреча с парнем?!<br/>
- Аомине-кун… - испуганно произносит Сацуки. – Меня девушки из параллели попросили помочь со стенгазетой…<br/>
- А, вот как, - осекшись, бормочет Дайки. Обходит девушку и бросает ей, даже не оглянувшись:<br/>
- Иди. Я сам доберусь.<br/>
<em>«Придурок»</em>.<br/>
В горле, словно мелкая рыбная кость, так и застряло: «прости». Аомине не помнил, говорил ли он вообще это слово. Возможно, его никогда не было в лексиконе парня. А возможно, он просто однажды осознал, что не в силах произнести.<br/>
<em>«Да ты одержим»</em>.<br/>
Скорее во власти. Безумного желания. Единственной и неосуществимой мечты.<br/>
Дайки мерил огромными шагами расстояние до остановки. Холодно. В карманах замерзли руки. Какое-то до боли знакомое и в то же время будто навеки забытое чувство. <br/>
Голубая макушка появляется из-за поворота и уверенно маячит впереди.<br/>
- Тэцу?<br/>
- О, Аомине-кун, - паренек разворачивается лицом к Ао.<br/>
- Откуда, куда? – интересуется Дайки, оглядываясь по сторонам. Тэцу один? Разве это не опасно?<br/>
Куроко неопределенно взмахивает рукой налево:<br/>
- Туда.<br/>
Аомине смотрит, куда указывает его бывший напарник по команде. Несколько переулков, за ними – главная улица. Пройтись, что ли, с ним?<br/>
- Нам по пути.<br/>
- Отлично, - коротко кивает Тэцуя и на этом замолкает.<br/>
Через пять минут ходьбы Дайки первым нарушает молчание.<br/>
- Скажи, Тэцу, ты когда-нибудь видел меня спящим?<br/>
- Думаю, да.<br/>
- И как?<br/>
- В смысле?<br/>
Ао замялся.<br/>
- Я милый?<br/>
Изумленный взгляд голубых, в тон волосам, глаз.<br/>
- Аомине-кун, ты заболел?<br/>
Задумчивая усмешка.<br/>
- Пожалуй.<br/>
<em>«Заболел, да. Неизлечимо»</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Холодные руки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>А декабрьское солнце ослепительно холодное. Сколько не подставляй лицо его ярким лучам, сколько не тяни к нему, такому далекому и недоступному, руки, оно лишь продолжит бить в глаза своим безразличием; зимнее светило мало волнует то, что ты не чувствуешь пальцев, что ледяной ветер пронизывает тебя до костей.<br/>Замерзаешь. И, держа в ладони плотный снежок, тебе уже и в голову не приходит, что от него может исходить холод. Что этот белоснежный комочек – само олицетворение зимы... Но той ли, которая для тебя - двенадцать месяцев в году?<br/>- Аомине-кун, ты замерз, - голос звучит внезапно и с поразительной серьезностью, какую сперва ни за что не припишешь незаметному пареньку.<br/>- А? – Дайки поворачивает голову к другу. В мутно-синих глазах исчезают обрывки неоконченных мыслей. Куроко наблюдает за ними, будто провожая, а после вновь подает голос, указывая взглядом на руки Ао:<br/>- Пальцы совсем как у мертвого.<br/>- Да? - Аомине равнодушно осматривает тыльную сторону правой ладони. Действительно, зловещий оттенок. </p><p>
  <em>- У кого холодные руки, у того горячее сердце, - наигранно-важная интонация, откровенно проваливающаяся попытка сделать «умное» лицо.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Всегда думал, что дело в плохой циркуляции крови, - усмешка вскользь, пара ударов мяча о пол.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Ничего ты не понимаешь, Аомине-чи, - забавно, якобы обиженно надутые щеки.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Так просвети, умник, - щелчок, сбивающий прядь пшеничных волос со светлого лба.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- А я и объясняю, -  слегка оторопевший от неожиданного поступка парня тон.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Ага, - скрип белоснежных кроссовок, повествующий об отдаляющихся шагах. – Выходит, если руки теплые, то сердце – холодное?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Нет, - янтарный взор возвращает былую осмысленность, убранная прядь падает, снова мешаясь с челкой. – Когда теплые руки, тогда и сердце теплое.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Логики совсем не вижу, - короткое хмыкание отлично дополняет изогнутая в недоумении бровь.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Напротив, логика есть, - полушепот, непривычно грустная улыбка. Синеволосый во все глаза смотрит на блондина, а тот, словно опомнившись, живо вскидывает голову, смеется, и в смехе ощущается что-то странное, наболевшее, старательно, однако безуспешно скрываемое:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Сердце, Аомине-чи, холодным не бывает.</em>
</p><p>- Не бывает…  - глухо вторит Дайки голосу из воспоминаний – невесть откуда взявшихся, невесть почему нахлынувших.<br/>- Аомине-кун?<br/>- Чего, Тэцу?<br/>Голубоглазый спутник кивает в сторону небольшой кофейни, занявшей первый этаж довольно высокого здания:<br/>- Зайдем?..<br/>Совсем как раньше. Неприметный столик у окна, мягкие диванчики, обтянутые кожей. Простая металлическая салфетница посередине стола, молчаливый Куроко напротив. А ведь что, на первый взгляд, изменилось, кроме школьной формы под зимними куртками? Пожалуй, ни одна официантка не заметит тех деталей, что сразу бросились бы в глаза случайному посетителю, помнящему времена, когда голоса этих двоих звучали еще так по-детски, а на светлых пиджаках красовалась эмблема средней школы.<br/>Загорелый парень, который обычно без конца сыпал эмоциональными речами, увлеченно жестикулировал, бурно, не стесняясь в выражениях, доказывал свою правоту или выхваливал свои умения, теперь апатично смотрел в окно, то разглядывая мимолетных прохожих, то считая бледные пятна и разводы на стекле.<br/>Ао понимал, что им с Тэцу, в общем-то, есть о чем потолковать. Далеко ли продвинулась Сейрин по результатам отборочных матчей? Их следующая встреча, возможно, произойдет именно на баскетбольной площадке, а там уж не до обсуждения обыденных вещей вроде пиццы, видеоигр, школы. Аомине мог бы рассказать, как он сегодня чуть не обрек свои будущие каникулы на ежедневную зубрежку языка и без того проблемного – спасибо Сацуки, пускай она и всего только… <br/>Только ярко-желтые блики проносящихся с бешеной скоростью машин отражались в глазах Дайки золотом спутанных прядей.<br/>- Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, Аомине-кун.<br/>Куроко видел их. Видел и бушующее море – темное, под стать новой игровой форме бывшего напарника. Оно разъяренно набрасывается на несокрушимый пирс, волнорезы, прибрежные камни, обнажая сходство с баскетболом Аомине; оно разбивается в белоснежную пену, пятится, отзываясь на слова голосом, хриплым от непосильной ноши собственного бессилия, общей безысходности, своего личного одиночества.<br/>- Про что?<br/>Что властно сделать небо, чтобы прекратить шторм? Когда оно всего лишь отражение морских глубин, всего лишь тень? Куроко искренне хотел протянуть руку, но разве у небес может быть рука? А если бы и так, чем бы она смогла ему помочь? Соленая вода попросту выскользнула бы меж пальцев, обращаясь в очередную волну.<br/>- Про то, что творится с тобой в последнее время.<br/>- В смысле?<br/>Будто сам не понимает. Изо всех сил старается казаться прежним, довольствоваться жалкими негреющими лучами своих скучных декабрьских дней. Аомине нужно не то солнце, чей блеклый свет рассеивается по кафе с открытием парадной двери, однако то, что… <br/>- Аомине-кун…<br/>Куроко, точно не веря, смотрел на зашедшего в кофейню парня. Художественно растрепанные ветром волосы, невесомый румянец на щеках, ответная улыбка хорошенькой официантке...<br/>- Ну?<br/>Кто, если не их общий знакомый, носит дорогой брендовый шарф, наскоро, зато со знанием дела перекинув его пару раз через плечо? Ни секунды не сомневаясь, Тэцуя привстал с места и уверенно замахал рукой старшекласснику.<br/>- Похоже, твоя причина не хочет обсуждаться в третьем лице.</p><p>
  <em>«Ведь кто, если не он, есть то самое солнце, без которого замерзает беспокойное синее море?»</em>
</p><p>- Что?<br/>Дайки ошарашено уставился на друга. О чем это он? И с кем из них еще, спрашивается, «что-то творится»?<br/>- Куроко-чи!!!<br/>Звон стекол. Разбитый циферблат, осколок, застрявший между двумя соседними числами. Часы продолжают свой обыкновенный счет, секундная стрелка движется все с той же неспешностью мягких, однако отчетливо слышных шагов.<br/>Мгновение – и неизбежный момент наступает. Прощально трепыхнувшись, останавливается тонкая путешественница; механизм замирает, и для столкнувшихся волей неожиданного случая взглядов время перестает существовать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Кофе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Визит в кафе оборачивается сплошной неловкостью.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Порой вся наша жизнь оказывается предрешена одной случайной встречей. И чем эта встреча нелепее, чем случайней, тем наиболее вероятно, что именно она перевернет твой и без того шаткий мир верх дном.<br/>- Здравствуй, Аомине-чи, - тихо, словно снимая с древней полки тонкую паутину нового, неподвластного двенадцати цифрам пространства, произносит блондин.<br/>- Привет, Кисе, - с трудом выдавливает из себя Дайки.<br/>- Да, Кагами-кун? – Куроко совершенно не коснулась смена временных измерений; звонок напарника преспокойно достиг его ушей. – Четвертый столик от двери, второй из тех, что возле окна. Скоро к нам присоединишься?.. Что еще за «к нам»? – Тэцуя посмотрел налево – опустившись на диванчик рядом с голубоволосым пареньком, Кисе внимательно проверял достоверность информации, предлагаемой Тайге. Карамельный взгляд блуждал по ровным рядам мебели, всячески, однако, отвлекаясь: то останавливаясь на заинтересовавшем предмете интерьера, то скользя по складкам на рабочей одежде снующих туда-сюда официантов; едва лишь заприметив вновь край ореховой столешницы, он резко устремлялся прочь: к колокольчикам над дверью, к рисовому абажуру на лампе у мест для курящих. Кисе старательно избегал второй встречи с синими глазами – о, ныне далеко не глубокими и холодными.<br/>Куроко улыбнулся, глядя уже на Аомине. Дай морю один только луч заветного солнца, и оно вспыхнет, загорится обезумевшим демоническим пламенем, позабыв вмиг и про небо,  и про зиму, и про свое сражение с береговыми айсбергами.<br/>- Да ничего особенного, поверь. Придешь – сам увидишь, - Тэцуя поспешно нажал на красную кнопку. Реакция Кагами на имена этих двоих чересчур предсказуема; в словах ему не объяснить, что Кисе сейчас походит на бабочку, бьющуюся изнутри о стекла керосиновой лампы; нервно перепархивающую с места на место, едва почувствовав, как жаром обдает желтые крылья. Ошибочно Тайга начнет представлять, как блондин смеется и тычет чайной ложкой в щеку Куроко, а Дайки тем временем что-то с самоуверенным видом нашептывает на ухо бывшей «тени», не прекращая хищно ухмыляться.<br/>Но, впрочем, сходство с хищником все же нельзя не приписать Аомине, который буквально пожирает взглядом свою тщетно прячущуюся среди голых равнин жертву.<br/>- Кисе-кун, - размышления о скрытой силе воображения друга наталкивают Куроко на вполне логичную мысль. – Вскоре здесь должен появиться Кагами-кун, и я думаю, что было бы неплохо, если бы ты переместился на другой диванчик, так как он скорей всего захочет сесть рядом со мной.<br/>- Ого, Кагами-чи! – долго себя ждать старшеклассник не заставляет; он плюхается на противоположное былому сидение с такой радостью, будто несколько часов подряд выпрашивал на это разрешение.<br/>- Вижу, называть его так уже входит в твою привычку, - с оттенком изумления в голосе подмечает Тэцуя.<br/>- Куроко-чи, Кагами-чи! - Кисе кивает, весело рассмеявшись.<br/>- Эй, меня забыл, - возмущается вдруг Дайки, и Рёта отчетливо вздрагивает. Вздрагивают  руки, лежащие на коленях, и по истечению следующей минуты пальцы с силой впиваются в мягкие ладони.<br/>- Куроко-чи, Кагами-чи, Аомине-чи, - скороговоркой выдает парень, опустив голову.<br/>- Вот так, - соглашается Ао, в мыслях рьяно протестуя: «Нет, черт возьми, совсем не так!» Дернуть бы Кисе за локоть, пусть от неожиданности рухнет к нему, к Аомине; пусть от внезапной близости задохнутся оба, окажутся не в состоянии отвернуться; пусть Рёта только смотрит на него, на Дайки, чтобы у последнего живот распороли, вырываясь наружу, эти чертовы мотыльки, мертвыми куколками которых Ао досыта объедался по ночам, желая, отравившись, умереть уж больше, чем заснуть... Пусть только Рёта смотрит…<br/>Но Рёта не смотрел. Успевшие побелеть костяшки предательски дрожали, и Кисе чудилось, будто он сам дрожит, как осиновый лист, в действительности же сидя неестественно неподвижно.</p><p>
  <em>- Ты бы хоть дышал иногда, что ли, - решительно не понимающий тон синеволосого лишний раз подчеркивает его серьезность.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Ну, я же слушаю тебя, - возражает блондин, про себя вздыхая: «Ага, попробуй тут сделать адекватный, ровный вдох, когда спиной чувствуешь сильные мышцы; чувствуешь, как они напрягаются, совершая движение, направленное на то, чтобы подать твой корпус в нужную сторону, правильно согнуть в коленях ноги, как следует расположить руки; попробуй хотя бы не выпустить мяч, пока хриплый голос разъясняет тебе на ухо, куда и как надо наклониться, отпрянуть, шагнуть… Какое «дышать», Аомине-чи, когда ты так невозможно близко, что очертания площадки перед глазами плывут?!»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Ладно, - соглашается Дайки, накрывая ладони Рёты своими  и пальцами собственными пробираясь меж пальцев чужих, чтобы напрямую ощущать шероховатую оранжевую поверхность. – Мяч, значит, должен находиться примерно под этим углом и... Слушай, Кисе…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Да? – мелкая дрожь пробегает по телу парня. Верхние конечности отказали блондину – они теперь точно принадлежали второму баскетболисту.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Ты, помнится, чего-то про теплые и холодные руки недавно говорил, - подбородок Аомине устало упирается в плечо светловолосого. – А что с сердцем творится, если они горячие, как сейчас твои?..</em>
</p><p><em>«..Даже не просто горячие – будто по-настоящему горят»</em>  - воспроизводит в памяти Рёта остаток фразы, услышанной, казалось, не пару лет назад, а в прошлой жизни. Или позапрошлой.<br/>-  Кисе, - Дайки едва удается вымолвить простое, незамысловатое имя. – Кофе остывает.<br/>- А… Да… - как-то совсем отрешенно, тихо откликается блондин, несмело прикасаясь к своей чашке. Идентичная ей бесшумно приземляется перед Аомине, и белокурая официантка исчезает так же незаметно, как и появилась.<br/>Рёта невольно морщится, делая осторожный глоток.<br/><em>«Таки успел остыть…» </em><br/>- Чтоб тебя, Куроко! И это твое «ничего особенного»?!! – узнаваемый негодующий крик сотрясает стены заведения.<br/>- О, привет, Кагами-кун, - невозмутимо кивает Тэцуя, убирая сумку с диванчика, чтобы напарник мог сесть.<br/>- Кагами-чи! – приветственно улыбается Кисе.<br/>- Что… Ты!!.. – Тайга тычет пальцем в карамельноглазого и, не найдя подходящих слов, внезапно указывает на Дайки: - И ты!!!<br/>- Успокойся, - издает глухое рычание Ао, которому явно не льстило резко повысившееся внимание к их столику. - И сядь.<br/>Кагами послушно выполнил приказание.<br/>- Кофе, - буркнул он подоспевшей девушке. Та, не уточнив, быстро кивнула и удалилась. Американец отчасти обиженно покосился ей вслед, чем поднял настроение Рёте.<br/>- Кагами-чи, а можно я твой кофе у тебя заберу?<br/>- Что? Его ведь еще не принесли!<br/>- Но принесут быстрее, если его буду ждать я, - Кисе шутливо подмигнул парню.<br/>- Ха-а? Свой пей!<br/>- Но мой остывший и невкусный, - обиженно протянул блондин.<br/>- Вот и сам виноват!<br/>- Ну Кагами-чи-и!<br/>- Да я причем?!<br/>- Можешь взять мой, Кисе, - Дайки улыбнулся, тотчас поражаясь тому, с какой легкостью ему далась эта улыбка. Сухой ком по-прежнему стоял поперек горла, отвечая болезненной резью на любую попытку Аомине заговорить. Однако Ао улыбался, впервые настолько искренне и непринужденно за последние несколько месяцев, и ему хотелось смеяться – смеяться просто от одной мысли о том, что он теперь может, наверное, и смеяться тоже.<br/>Только Рёте было не до ответного смеха. Он замер; голос Аомине словно остановил его внутренние часы.<br/><em>«В который раз уже за сегодня?..»</em><br/>Кисе повернул голову к Дайки. Сердце сорвалось с места, упало; Рёта слышал, как оно отныне билось где-то в животе.<br/>- Я не пью такой крепкий кофе, Аомине-чи, - и нервно дернулись уголки губ, виновато опустились ресницы.<br/>- А я какой заказал? – озадачился Кагами. Куроко пристально взглянул на американца. <br/>- Ну чего?<br/>- Ничего, - паренек пожал плечами. – Нам пора, Кагами-кун.<br/>- Что?? А кофе?<br/>- Ты разве его заказывал? – Тэцуя изобразил недоумение на лице.<br/>- Вообще-то заказывал!<br/>- Не припоминаю что-то, - Ао усмехнулся. Ему хватило минуты, чтобы все понять.<br/>- Да вы издеваетесь! – Тайга перекинул через плечо две сумки – свою и Куроко и, что-то недовольно бормоча себе на английском под нос, направился к выходу. Тэцуя поспешил за напарником, прощально махнув рукой Аомине и Кисе.<br/>- Пока, Тетсу! – крикнул Ао вдогонку другу.<br/>- Значит, с молоком пьешь? – тут же поинтересовался он у светловолосого.<br/>- Я… - Рёта вдруг сорвался с места, бросил на стол три купюры и ринулся к двери. – Я опаздываю на встречу, Аомине-чи!..</p><p>..Конечно, - Дайки крепко держал блондина за плечи, прислонив к стене дома. – Ты бы хоть на часы посмотрел, прежде чем на встречу опаздывать. Кисе… Что происходит?..</p><p>***</p><p>- Послушай, Куроко, - начал Тайга, едва успокоившись. – Впредь обязательно сообщай мне, с кем ты и чего ты рядом с ними забыл.<br/>- Я всегда говорю, - спокойно ответил Тэцуя. – Когда знаю, что ты мне поверишь.<br/>Американец напряженно засопел, не сумев возразить.<br/>- Ты изумился, увидев в моей компании Аомине-куна и Кисе-куна.<br/>- Еще бы! Я до сих пор от матча Кайджо и Тоуо отойти не могу, а тут они, понимаешь, один диванчик делят!<br/>- А если говорить об Аомине-куне и Кисе-куне не как о баскетболистах? – Куроко выпытывающе глядел на напарника.<br/>- Ну, не знаю… - Кагами задумался. – Все равно не по себе становится, представляя этих двоих вместе. Слишком они…<br/>- Разные?<br/>- Да, точно! Как два полюса… Или как там оно называется…<br/>- Аомине-кун – Северный, а Кисе-кун – Южный?<br/>- Ага, - кивнул Тайга, силясь вспомнить карту мира. – Эй, ты чего так обреченно вздыхаешь?<br/>- Просто не хочется думать о твоем безошибочном сравнении, Кагами-кун, - Тэцуя поднял голову к небу.</p><p>
  <em>«На Южном полюсе ведь намного холоднее, чем на Северном, верно?»</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Шел снег, ничем не отличавшийся от утреннего. Декабрь изо всех сил старался зарекомендовать себя самым предсказуемым в году месяцем.<br/>Серая снежинка удобно устроилась на носу Кисе. Она словно забыла, что ей положено растаять, и неприятно колола светлую кожу своим затянувшимся существованием.</p><p>- Хочешь знать, что происходит, Аомине-чи?.. Я всего лишь пытаюсь отвыкнуть от слишком крепкого для меня кофе. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Время</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Новый день приносит озарение.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не больно. Нет, совсем не больно. Обыденно, рутинно – просыпаться из-за чувства необъятной пустоты внутри.<br/>Подолгу лежать, упершись в потолок отсутствующим взглядом. Не вспоминая, что снилось, – к чему, когда все свои сны давно знаешь наизусть?</p><p>
  <em>- Говорят, одинокие люди спят много, - задумчивый голос, груда разбросанных по светлому паркету подушек.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Одинокие люди не рубятся до трех часов ночи в видеоигры, - сонное, однако вполне осмысленное бормотание. – На то ведь они одинокие, что не у кого выигрывать шестнадцать раз подряд.</em>
</p><p>На то ты и одинок, что первая твоя мысль по утрам – неизменно вопрос: «Зачем? Ради чего я проснулся? Ради кого?..»</p><p>
  <em>- Неправда! Шестнадцатой была ничья!! – искреннее возмущение и большая увесистая подушка, которую синеволосый со смехом перехватывает на лету и удобно устраивает под головой. </em>
</p><p>Простыни мятые, жесткие, оставаться на них невыносимо. Вставать с постели рывком, чтобы темнело в глазах, подкашивались ноги, внезапно не хватало воздуха в легких. Смеясь и задыхаясь, сгибаться пополам. Не привыкать – не больно.</p><p>
  <em>- Ты снова победил, Аомине-чи, - по-детски разочарованный вздох, солнечные блики на пшеничных волосах.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Единственный, кто может выиграть у меня, это я сам, - довольная, адресованная не то себе, не то мягкому трофею усмешка.</em>
</p><p>Не больно ни на йоту. Лишь мурашки по коже от соприкосновения с холодной тканью. </p><p>
  <em>- Звучит так, точно я обречен проигрывать, - мысли вслух, опущенный взгляд.</em>
</p><p>Отчаянно надеяться, что школьная рубашка будет хранить чужое тепло. Мечтать, застегивая пуговицы, о том, чтобы стряхнуть ненароком  с плеча золотистый тонкий волос. Вот он, верх глупости, предел безумия. Если, разумеется, у одинокого безумца может быть хоть какой-то верх, хоть какой-то предел.</p><p>
  <em>- Эй-эй! – сильные пальцы грубо зарываются в шевелюру Рёты. Пристально следит за карамельными глазами пара ярко-синих. – Никакой обреченности. Проиграть ты имеешь право только мне. </em>
</p><p>Смотреть на оставшиеся после завтрака сэндвичи. Кусок который день не лезет в горло. Не хватает чего-то не в желудке – чуть выше, на уровне сердца и легких. Там, именно там пустота разъедает тебя изнутри.</p><p>
  <em>- Все, больше не могу, - блондин отодвигает в сторону тарелку. – Ты слишком толсто нарезаешь хлеб, Аомине-чи!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Это тебе не угодишь! – возражает парень. – Бутерброды неправильные, кофе горький, в видеоигры я играю чересчур хорошо…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- А в баскетболе просто невероятен, - с улыбкой заканчивает перечень Кисе.</em>
</p><p>Обнять себя руками, судорожно сползая вниз по стенке. Сорвать бы сейчас с замерзающего тела рубашку, набросить, словно в сети ловя, ее на обладателя янтарных глаз и закутать; плевать, что на него она огромная, на два размера больше; зато потом весь день Аомине будет дышать запахом Рёты, ну а пока что не без удовольствия запоминая навечно аромат шампуня и заставляя есть свою стряпню.<br/>Смешно. Действительно смешно. Дайки хрипло хохочет, тотчас ужасаясь получающемуся хрипу. Ты ли это, бессилие? Жестокое, беспощадное чувство, при встрече с которым хочется выть, крушить, убивать, драть когти о лист ржавого железа – делать что угодно, лишь бы боль собственная или боль какая-либо другая заглушала осознание того, как же ты жалок и как несбыточны, абсурдны, утопичны твои успевшие стать смыслом жизни мечты.<br/>А ведь не больно, ничуть не больно. Разве что немного грустно. Наверное, от шока: мир, казавшийся таким надежным и крепким, рушится прямо на глазах, и ты не в силах ни ускорить, ни обратить процесс.<br/>Тянуть руку к исчезающему солнцу. Жест бессмысленный: луч света не поймать, в ладони не спрятать, ибо он, вырываясь, в конце концов, прожжет во вражеской плоти дыру; и все же невольно, неосознанно продолжаешь тянуться. Быть может, потому что безысходность жаркой ядовитой пеленой окутала тело, и ты не видишь, не слышишь, не ощущаешь своих движений. А может быть, это подсознательная потребность оправдать себя хоть как-нибудь в дальнейшем: «Я пытался. Ничего не вышло, но я пытался».<br/>Безучастно наблюдать, как светловолосый парень скрывается за поворотом. Протянутая рука точно посадочная полоса для равнодушных серых снежинок.</p><p>
  <em>«Слишком крепкий кофе, Аомине-чи».</em>
</p><p>Но Рета ни за что не разбавлял его водой или молоком.<br/><em>- Так он остынет, и вкус испортится,</em> - улыбался карамельноглазый, пальцем проводя по ободку чашки. – <em>Кто сказал, что мне не нравится? Я просто еще не совсем привык…</em></p><p>
  <em>«…Всего лишь пытаюсь отвыкнуть».</em>
</p><p>Выливая в раковину еле теплый напиток, непроизвольно разжать пальцы, роняя сердце вместе с кружкой.</p><p>
  <em>«Отвыкнуть».</em>
</p><p>- Вы только посмотрите, кто соизволил прийти на тренировку!<br/>Как бы кофе не было свойственно остывать, а миру рушиться, есть вещи, по своей природе не способные перемениться. Непроходимая человеческая тупость. Недалекость, ограниченность и, что самое, пожалуй, смешное, абсолютная самодостаточность. Пустые взгляды, в которых испуг нелепо перекликается с желанием превзойти несуществующей уверенностью.<br/>- Я ненадолго. Мне здесь особо нечего делать, - надменно ухмыляется Дайки.<br/>Верно. Ему и правда не место здесь, среди ребят в темной форме, каждому из которых дико хочется перегрызть глотку, и неважно где: в мрачной подворотне или на баскетбольной площадке, игнорируя крики тренера про командную игру.<br/>- Аомине-кун! – Сацуки подбегает к другу с сияющими от счастья глазами. Этакий светлый проблеск искренности, робкая весенняя теплота. Словно жалость небес: самое настоящее, самое желанное солнце выскользнуло вчера из рук Ао, так и не успев в них оказаться ни на миг.<br/>- Та-дам! Лучший результат в параллели! – радостно восклицает девушка, вручая баскетболисту листок бумаги, подозрительно знакомый своей помятостью и исписанностью. <br/>- Ого, и кто это такой умный? - Дайки с интересом рассматривает размашистые красные плюсы напротив ответов.<br/>- Ну, явно не мы с тобой! – смеется Момои. Аомине натянуто усмехается в ответ.<br/>- Учитель что-то сказал по этому поводу?<br/>- Да, - Сацуки морщит лоб, вспоминая. – Сказал, что твои знания невероятны, но ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть…</p><p>
  <em>«Я просто еще не совсем привык»</em>
</p><p>- Время? – одними губами переспрашивает парень.<br/>- Ага, - подтверждает подруга.<br/>- Чтобы привыкнуть? – Ао делает шаг к двери.<br/>- Ага… - розововолосая кивает, непонимающе, однако, глядя на Дайки. – Аомине-кун, ты куда?<br/>Время… Ну конечно, время! Маятник, неумолимо движущийся вперед, на свое усмотрение решающий судьбы. Дуло, упершееся в висок одного, и эликсир заветной жизни, небрежно брошенный к измученным ногам иного.<br/>- Эй, Аомине, а как же тренировка?!!<br/>- К черту!<br/>Успеть, только бы успеть к концу другой тренировки.<br/> <br/><em>«Я всего лишь пытаюсь отвыкнуть, Аомине-чи».</em></p><p>Расталкивая прохожих, втиснуться в последний вагон электрички. Тяжело дыша, взглянуть на часы.<br/>Время – обязательное условие новой привычки. Но Дайки не даст Кисе ни минуты.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fake it until you make it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Притворяйся, пока это не станет правдой.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Взбалмошное, однако, существо - человек. Под стать миру, который его создал явно от скуки. Этакий сгусток противоречий, непостоянства, безумных идей… Кто бы мог предсказать, что именно наш вид покорит, избороздив вдоль и поперек, все земные, морские и небесные просторы?<br/>
Мы, никогда не знающие толком ни себя, ни своих желаний. Не видящие дальше собственного носа; лишенные умения замечать то, что находится прямо под ним. Слабые, абсолютно безнадежные в многочисленных слабостях. Вечно мечемся между двумя огнями, испуганно шарахаясь в сторону, стоит только языкам того или иного пламени отчетливо промелькнуть в миллиметре от наших ресниц. Боязнь обжечься? Отнюдь. <br/>
Кисе отступил назад, чуть пошатнувшись, - жару опасной стихии будто и в самом деле удалось опалить кончики пшеничных волос.<br/>
Осознание того, насколько же сильно мы, втайне от себя, жаждем сгореть дотла, до последней горстки пепла, - не перспектива охватиться огнем, но сама решимость броситься в заветное полымя, - вот что по-настоящему страшит и вынуждает бежать.<br/>
Искать место, где можно было бы спрятаться от своих мыслей. Переполненный транспорт, неприбранная квартира, громкая музыка в колонках, а на следующий день и в наушниках по пути в школу. Учеба; ревнивый баскетбол, не позволяющий думать ни о чем и ни о ком другом, помимо мяча, достигающего напарника или корзины.<br/>
И все же, как известно, тебе не скрыться далеко. Пустой спортивный зал и солнце, увлеченно играющее яркими бликами на волосах и лице Реты.<br/>
Тот еще шутник наш неведомый Создатель. Он наделил свои творения не просто способностью чувствовать – талантом испытывать нечто, не имеющее ни природы, ни логики.<br/>
Ведь разве чем-то объяснить это странное удовлетворение пребыванием в большом просторном помещении, где нет, кроме тебя, ни единой живой души?<br/>
Благодаря соседству с раздевалками до зала доносятся обрывки слов и отголоски фраз, эхо веселого дружного смеха. Блондин с улыбкой вслушивается в споры ребят, размышляя о том, что, наверное, он сходит с ума, одновременно наслаждаясь как чувством полного одиночества, так и совершенным его опровержением.<br/>
Или нормально – замереть на грани нескольких ощущений, разительно противоположных друг другу?<br/>
- Кисе? – в зал заглядывает Касамацу.<br/>
- Семпай! – радостно восклицает парень, точно сегодня видит капитана впервые.<br/>
- Ты чего тут… - пристальный взор светлых глаз выдает некоторое замешательство. Юкио настороженно вглядывается в каждую черточку приятного лица, ожидая, что одна из них, случайно дрогнув, подскажет, с какой интонацией будет верней окончить фразу.<br/>
Но Рёта лишь продолжает в свою очередь наблюдать за семпаем. Он и сам не знает, в чем нуждается: в яростном пинке под зад, отправляющем переодеваться, или поддержке и протянутой в знак ее руке, не раз вытягивавшей из состояния беспричинной потерянности.<br/>
<em>«Выходит, снова убеждаешь себя, будто причин нет?»</em> - заискивающе шепчет что-то внутри. Нет, не думать, только не думать… <br/>
У семпая руки теплые, а пальцы все никак не приловчатся наскоро завязывать галстук. Нельзя не улыбнуться: даже сейчас они теребят его, неуверенные в аккуратности узла.</p><p>
  <em>- Да черт с ним! Мороки больше, чем пользы, - в шутку озлобленное рычание, которое Кисе узнает из тысячи.</em><br/>
<em>- Аомине-чи!! – голос знакомый, но отчего-то словно неродной. – Ты не можешь прийти на церемонию выпуска без галстука!</em><br/>
<em>- Дурацкие правила, - бормочет Дайки, тем временем как второй парень уже поправляет воротник на чужой рубашке. – Ого! Где это тебя научили так быстро с ними управляться?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Беги сколько угодно от своих мыслей; от чувств тебе не сделать прочь и шагу».</em>
</p><p>- Капитан, Кисе, вы идете? – нетерпеливо осведомляются Кайджо. Касамацу в растерянности оборачивается к парням, и блондин, пользуясь моментом, бодро произносит:<br/>
- Меня не нужно ждать. Я хочу немного поработать над новой техникой.<br/>
- Уверен? – Юкио настороженно хмурится.</p><p>
  <em>«Кисе… Что происходит?»</em>
</p><p>Схожесть тона, подобно внезапному выстрелу в воздух, оглушила парня. Запах свинца одурманил голову, сковал своей тяжестью тело. <br/>
- Все в порядке, семпай, - нет, говорит и улыбается вовсе не Рёта – страх рухнуть на колени здесь, на глазах у капитана.<br/>
- Ну, как знаешь, - Касамацу верит. Касамацу хочет верить, но, не выдерживая, таки бросает другу: - Помни, что я сказал тебе на днях.<br/>
Звучно захлопнулась дверь спортивного зала. Теперь, когда стихли шаги команды, можно наконец выдохнуть, опускаясь на пол. Можно обхватить голову руками и бессильно всхлипнуть; плакать – непозволительная роскошь, да и слез своих Кисе давно уже не помнит.<br/>
А вот семпай их вряд ли забывает. Ведь он рядом каждый раз, когда обида или разочарование настойчиво рвется наружу. Хлопает по плечу, взъерошивает волосы, считая Рёту, вероятно, человеком искренним в такие минуты…<br/>
Юкио не знает, сколько всего ас Кайджо обыкновенно прячет за простодушной улыбкой, не в силах выразить ни словами, ни молчанием. Веки горячие, будто воспаленные, отчего Кисе часто моргает: «Интервью насчет матча с Тоуо? Боюсь, не получится из-за фотосъемки». И Касамацу невдомек, что у Кисе Рёты сегодня выходной, хотя не может все же не закрасться в душу капитана подозрительно странное чувство при виде Аомине, беспокойно ищущего взглядом кого-то в толпе журналистов.<br/>
<em>«Тебе не кажется, что, продолжая лгать, ты рискуешь разучиться верить?»</em><br/>
Кажется ли?.. Просиживать свободные часы в малолюдном парке, бесцельно перелистывая глянцевые страницы, от которых за версту несет типографской краской. Многим людям нравится запах свежего издания; нравится карамельноглазый парень в лихо сдвинутой набок фетровой шляпе. Но разве многие задумываются над тем, что головной убор совсем не по сезону? И неужели кто-то, не считая самого Кисе, подолгу с отвращением рассматривает запечатленную на устах светловолосой модели эмоцию, откровенно сквозящую дешевизной и профессиональной фальшью? Нет, девушки смущенно смеются, а парни хмыкают в ответ озорно подмигивающему с разворота блондину. Они все считают, что шляпа модная, а улыбка Рёты приятная, хотя в действительности и то и иное – не блещущая особой искусностью подделка. Так о каком умении верить может идти речь, семпай, когда мы позволяем дурачить себя незнакомцам, журналам и даже погоде, называя декабрем один лишь порывистый морозный ветер, разносящий по городу небесную золу?<br/>
Пожалуй, чернила и бумага на планете закончатся раньше, чем список человеческих сумасбродств вроде этой потребности инстинктивно признавать очевиднейшую ложь чистейшей правдой. <br/>
Но почему бы, взяв в расчет нашу занимательную особенность восприятия, не попробовать обманываться осознанно? Внушить себе другие, новые привычки, поверить в отсутствие старых, болезненных оков?<br/>
Проходить мимо кофейных автоматов, в их сторону даже не глядя. Спокойно держать у уха трубку, разъясняя Момои-чи суть шестого задания.<br/>
Бросающего курить надолго не хватает. Желание взять в руки сигарету, пускай только для того, чтобы, вдоволь покрутив ее, сломать, - неконтролируемо, непреодолимо.<br/>
<em>- Спящий Аомине-чи очень милый, верно?</em> – улыбнуться с нежной горечью, а через день и не заметить, как ноги привели тебя в уютную кофейню.<br/>
Стоило единожды дать слабину, и ты уже вжат в грязную бетонную стенку. Губы напротив раскрыты, вместе с вопросом из них вырывается сбивчивое дыхание, которое так хочется вобрать в себя, присвоить, забыв про собственную надобность дышать… Нет, нельзя.<br/>
Нельзя отрекаться от иллюзий, что усердно строились на протяжении стольких месяцев. Нельзя, круто развернувшись на каблуках школьных туфель, пойти против своей же лжи, едва часть тебя начала в нее верить.<br/>
В словах семпая есть доля правды. Легко лгать лишь поначалу, когда трудно представить неизбежность последствий.</p><p>
  <em>- Ты придумал, чем займешься в старшей школе, Аомине-чи? – раскинув в стороны руки, стараться шагать ровно по невысокому бордюру.</em><br/>
<em>- Вступлю в баскетбольный клуб, - парень пожимает плечами, точно извиняясь за предсказуемость ответа. – А ты, Кисе?</em><br/>
<em>- Ну, я… - остановиться, замереть в попытке сохранить равновесие. – Я тоже не брошу баскетбол!</em><br/>
<em>- Понятно, - кивком сопровождается тихая ухмылка, нашедшая свое полное отражение скорее в мыслях Дайки, чем на его лице. </em><br/>
<em>- Стану лучшим игроком в команде, - продолжать, устремив взор к небу. – Буду зваться «асом» и на каждом матче выкладываться по максимуму. Не ради победы, но ради товарищей, зрителей и… Аомине-чи, мы ведь разойдемся по разным школам, да?</em><br/>
<em>- Похоже, - определенности в голосе Ао предательски мало, однако Рёту более волнует то, как бы не оступиться, шествуя слепо по узкой серой кромке.</em><br/>
<em>- Знаешь, - рассматривать спину загорелого баскетболиста с необыкновенной тоской, - я, Аомине-чи, обязательно тебя превзойду.</em><br/>
<em>Последнее слово звучит скрепленное твердостью настоящей клятвы. Шаг Дайки замедляется сам собой.</em><br/>
<em>- При следующей нашей встрече, - уверить ленивые облака. – На чемпионате.</em><br/>
<em>- А… - синеволосый на мгновение перестает четко видеть очертания длинной улицы. – А до чемпионата?..</em><br/>
<em>И, предугадывая непонимающее хлопанье ресницами, Аомине резко обрывает себя же на полуслове:</em><br/>
<em>- Ладно, забудь.</em>
</p><p><em>«Забуду, непременно забуду,</em> - пророчить, сжимая в кулак тонкие пальцы. – <em>Я обязательно разлюблю тебя, Аомине-чи…»</em></p><p>Но обещания, не услышанные небесами, так и остались неразборчивыми закорючками на песке – лживыми, невыполненными, наполовину смытыми приливом мощных волн.</p><p>
  <em>«Почему снова шторм?»</em>
</p><p>Темная куртка нараспашку, белая рубашка, прилипшая к телу, несмотря на пронизывающий зимний холод снаружи.<br/>
Были бы силы, чтоб зарыдать, помогая морю стереть уцелевшие рыхлые строки… Нет, ты слишком далеко зашел. Нельзя.<br/>
- Бежал? – интересуясь, делать вид, что поглощен всецело отработкой дриблинга. Бестолковые удары мяча о пол едва ли заглушают стук сердца.<br/>
- Успел, - пугающе счастливый смех на выдохе.<br/>
- Зачем? – заметить краем глаза пустое место у двери.<br/>
- Наверное, сказать спасибо, - неумолимо сокращающаяся дистанция. Ао достает из сумки изрядно потрепанный листок и важно цитирует Сацуки: - Лучший результат в параллели.<br/>
Улыбка напоминает плохо выжатый лимон. Из глаз, кажется, вот-вот начнет, дымясь, сочиться кровь. Если не лава.<br/>
- Кисе?<br/>
Близость Дайки невыносима. Медленно, но верно Рёту покидают все пять чувств, и обострение шестого сейчас вполне может послужить причиной смертельного исхода.<br/>
- Ты меня слышишь?<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
Мяч чересчур тяжелый для ослабевших рук, пальцы которых, впрочем, еще достаточно сильны, чтобы вцепиться мертвой хваткой в складки рубашки, ставшей вмиг серой на фоне белоснежных костяшек.<br/>
В помутившемся сознании быстро гаснут тревожные огоньки спасительных мыслей. Ясный сапфир - единственный маяк среди непроницаемого тумана – влечет колдовским огнем на верную погибель. Но Рёта не прочь умереть в момент соприкосновения с наконец достигнутым теплом. <br/>
Гулко падает на пол школьная сумка, приземляется через мгновение рядом галстук в черно-красную полоску. Аомине успевает мысленно поклясться в том, что эта дурацкая удавка, если и окажется вновь у него на шее, то только потому, что Кисе решит продемонстрировать свое мастерство.</p><p><em>«Нельзя»</em> - шипит сквозь засорившийся динамик разум.<br/>
<em>«Поздно»</em> - смехом Дайки вторит ему внутренний голос.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Галстук</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Проигрывать больно. Но больнее всего - проиграть самому себе.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бывают моменты, когда кажется, точно вот-вот упадешь, мгновение – и перестанут держать подкашивающиеся ноги. В действительности ты твердо упираешься обеими в пол, колени не дрожат, не сгибаются, но сама действительность как будто безразлично проскальзывает между онемевших пальцев.<br/>
Не волен даже пошевелиться; в голове ни единой мысли, в груди ни одного хоть малость щемящего чувства. Янтарь в глазах померк, взгляд, помутневший, безжизненный, неподвижно застыл на размытом оранжевом пятне у дальней стены. Незачем и нечем бороться с застлавшей очертания зала горячей пеленой.<br/>
Какая-то незаполненность ощущается в легких; пустота, воцарившаяся в помещении, медленно пробирается в тебя, проникает в каждую клетку, отчего нестерпимо хочется сжаться в крохотную точку, исчезнуть, затеряться, рассеявшись, среди пляшущих на солнечном свету пылинок. Да, пусть так. Скоро стемнеет, и ты, не успев превратиться обратно в Кисе Рёту, осядешь уже не золотой, а обыкновенной, бесцветной пылью на яркую ткань полосатого галстука, который совсем недавно стал неоспоримым свидетелем твоего самого безумного поступка.</p><p>
  <em>Впервые не убежать. Впервые повернуться спиной к преградившей путь стене – пока достаточно невысокой, чтобы, хорошенько разбежавшись, ее перепрыгнуть. Один шаг навстречу своему преследователю. Всего один, а после уж не остановиться. И долго не помниться, впиваясь в сухие теплые губы поцелуем нежным, порывистым, жадным, цепляясь столь отчаянно за светлые складки… Широко распахнуть глаза, чувствуя настойчивый ответ, и сначала невольно покориться уверенным прикосновениям, не просто обдающим – обжигающим холодом не успевшее остыть после тренировки тело, однако по истечению же следующей минуты с ужасом отпрянуть, пошатнуться, отступая назад. Всего на один шаг. Как много расстояний и близостей в мире он предрешает?..</em><br/>
<em>- Нет, я… Ты не… - задохнуться на полуслове, поперхнуться внезапным осознанием происходящего.</em><br/>
<em>- Кисе… - голос Дайки тих, и потому в нем особенно слышна любимая хрипотца, всякий раз пробирающая до дрожи.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Зачем, Аомине-чи? Зачем ты пришел? Примчался на другой конец города… Момои-чи, верно, таки проболталась… Английский… Или…»</em>
</p><p><em>- Аомине-чи, пожалуйста… - в предательски срывающемся шепоте и страх очевидной догадки, и преклонение перед нею, и, словно последняя в жизни, мольба. – Пожалуйста… Уходи…</em><br/>
<em>Сперва закрыть ладонями рот, а после крепко прижать их будто к опаленным газовой зажигалкой губам, опасаясь, что сердце, комом подступившее к горлу и отчетливо стучащее теперь в нем, может в любую секунду вырваться наружу вместе с хриплым кашлем и оказаться на деревянном полу, где-нибудь около лежащей там черно-красной тряпки. Ао не вспомнил о ней. Лишь опустилась протянутая было загорелая рука, а немногим позже глухо затворилась массивная дверь.</em><br/>
<em>«Правда ли, Аомине-чи, что намереваясь вернуться, дверью обычно хлопают до одури громко?»</em> - Рёта попробовал улыбнуться, но вышла разве что кривая, горькая усмешка - и без помощи зеркал скажешь о ней наверняка: не для обложки.<br/>
Сдвинувшись, наконец, с места, блондин облегченно вздохнул. Есть все же дно у пропасти, которой было суждено разверзнуться под ногами еще тогда, когда наскучивший серыми оттенками асфальт едва покрылся малозаметными синими трещинками. <br/>
И никогда не узнать, с каким именно взглядом, словом, броском мяча, продленным в сознании звуком соприкосновения подошв истертых кроссовок и блестящего пола; с какой победой или сопровождающей ее улыбкой, точно самой за себя говорящей: «Жду от тебя не меньшего на следующем нашем матче один на один», по этим трещинкам разошелся первый, слабый импульс, вызвавший, однако, странное покалывание в кончиках пальцев и мысль: <em>«Что это со мной?»</em></p><p>
  <em>- Ну, что? Хватит смотреть так на свою игровую форму, размер твой, а уж претензии насчет цвета – не ко мне. Переодевайся, через десять минут чтоб был на площадке, чудесатый!</em>
</p><p>Кисе  стянул с себя футболку медленно, стараясь не отрывать взгляда от края низкой скамейки – совсем как в день первого матча в составе новой команды, возглавляемой черными гетрами непреклонного семпая. Кайджо победили, но их новоиспеченный ас не разделял общего восторга. Он проиграл. По-своему проиграл, когда получил форму, когда в разгар игры понял, что пытается скопировать элементарное ведение мяча человека, которого среди реальных противников нет.<br/>
Ни ожогов, ни уродливых красных пятен; кожа светлая, чистая гладкая. Запекшиеся раны сокрыты внутри, и их не излечить, перемотав грязными бинтами, ибо они будут только гноиться и разрастаться пуще прежнего, пока однажды не вынудят содрать нелепые перевязки, отречься от самолечения ложью в пользу единственного, настоящего обезболивающего. <br/>
Рёта быстро застегнул рубашку, набросил пальто, шарф, и первым делом, выйдя на улицу, вдохнул как можно глубже, пускай и зная, что вечерним морозным воздухом до конца не заполнить опустевшую душу, успевшую привыкнуть к омерзительным попыткам обмануть сердце и себя.<br/>
Кисе старался не думать о стремительно темнеющем небе, о зажигающихся фонарях вдоль аллей, об отсутствии и намека на не то снег, не то стряхнутую с облаков годовую пыль; старался не рассматривать, как обычно, вывески магазинов, лица прохожих. Сейчас осознание любой, даже самой маленькой и безобидной фальши может обернуться невыносимым, душераздирающим чувством отвращения, злости и горечи; усталостью от ненадежных иллюзий столь сильной, что походящей уж скорее на отравление ими.<br/>
Впрочем, у Реты получалось неплохо. Мысли вяло, но преданно кружились вокруг произошедшего, кружа также и голову, и ровная, спокойная походка была лишь ничего не значащим отзвуком продолжительной модельной деятельности. Дорогу Кисе видел, однако совершенно не разбирал. К чему? Куда? Бежать не имеет смысла, ведь движешься постоянно по кругу, а впереди неизменно маячит одна и та же спина… И совсем не та, в которую Рёта эпично врезался.<br/>
- Ай-яй! – вырвалось тут же у светловолосого.<br/>
- М? – спина откликнулась не особо оживленно, что отчасти успокоило старшеклассника. Не хотелось бы вот так, из-за своей невнимательности, нарваться на грубость со стороны случайного парня, причем довольно-таки внушительного, нужно заметить.<br/>
- Я изви… - начал было блондин, но договорить не успел, поскольку обладатель широкой спины и высокого роста вдруг обернулся и, смерив модель апатично изучающим взглядом, выдал:<br/>
- Привет, Кисе-чин.<br/>
Нет ничего удивительного в том, чтобы неожиданно столкнуться на улице со старым другом. Совсем другое дело встретить в лице этого старого друга Мурасакибару Ацуши, промозглым декабрьским вечером посреди многолюдной улицы.<br/>
- Мурасаки-чи?! Что ты здесь делаешь?<br/>
- Жду.<br/>
- Кого?<br/>
- Ака-чина.<br/>
- Акаши-чи?!<br/>
- Да, - Атсуши кивнул. Поняв, что одного кивка Рёте мало, баскетболист нехотя дополнил свой ответ: - Ему на днях из-за границы привезли какие-то сладости, которые в Японии достать непросто.<br/>
- А, значит, Акаши-чи хочет поделиться ими с тобой? – догадался Кисе.<br/>
- Ну, если точнее, отдать мне их все, - Мурасакибара довольно улыбнулся. - Ака-чин не любит сладкое.<br/>
<em>«Зато очень любит обладать знаниями о чужих слабостях»</em> - подумал про себя блондин.<br/>
- Мурасаки-чи, а почему Акаши-чи назначил тебе встречу именно в этом месте?<br/>
- Потому что это было удобно, - раздалось неподалеку.<br/>
- М-м-м, привет, Ака-чин, - Ацуши махнул рукой.<br/>
- Рёта, - красноволосый обратился к модели. – Не поздно со школы возвращаешься?<br/>
- Я… - Кисе осекся. Оглянулся назад. Здание, которое он покинул, отсюда видно отлично. <br/>
Сейджуро усмехнулся.<br/>
- Ака-чи-и-ин, - протянул Мурасакибара.  <br/>
- Да, конечно, - Акаши вручил великану большой коричневый пакет. Тот заглянул в него и расплылся в улыбке.<br/>
- Спасибо, Ака-чин. Пока, Кисе-чин.<br/>
- Пока, Мурасаки-чи, - проговорил блондин.<br/>
- Многие случайные встречи, если хорошо разобраться, не такие уж случайные, да, Рёта? <br/>
- Акаши-чи не был бы Акаши-чи, если за его намерением избавиться от сладостей не скрывалось другое намерение, к примеру, увидеться со мной, – отозвался Кисе.<br/>
- Я действительно не любитель сладкого, - холодно возразил Сейджуро. – Собирался потренироваться в  роли Санты, по-тихому оставив пакет перед домом Ацуши, но мое внимание привлек Дайки, выходящий из спортзала твоей школы. Кое-что в нем было не так, и я решил проверить.<br/>
У Рёты пересохло в горле. Он опустил глаза, но поздно – от Акаши не укрылся их внезапный нездоровый блеск. С усмешкой, явственно олицетворяющей главный из семи смертных грехов, капитан Поколения Чудес продолжил:<br/>
- Пришлось испортить сюрприз и договориться с Ацуши о встрече. Как я и думал, ждать себя он не заставил, а тебе понадобилось время. Не рассчитывал, правда, что вы двое столкнетесь, еще и в буквальном смысле. Мне было бы достаточно просто посмотреть на тебя издалека.<br/>
- Зачем? – Кисе по-прежнему ничего не понимал. Зачем Акаши он, причем тут Аомине?<br/>
- Сказал же: проверить, - Сейджуро больно сжал пальцы Рёты в своих, после чего дернул вверх его руку, демонстрируя запястье, обмотанное черно-красной полоской ткани.<br/>
Блондин будто забыл, как дышать. Вот что, выходит, было «не так» в Дайки… Мог ли Кисе вообще считать настоящей причиной себя? Нет, слишком глупо, слишком самоуверенно. Или таки...<br/>
Если бы Рёте сказали, что левый глаз Акаши умеет читать мысли, он бы не удивился. Но, пожалуй, все равно бы вздрогнул, услышав:<br/>
- Не хватало не только галстука.<br/>
Бывший капитан резко выпустил руку парня и кивнул в сторону черной машины.<br/>
- Рёта, тебя подвезти?<br/>
- Да я живу в получасе ходьбы, не стоит.<br/>
- Я не о том.<br/>
Кисе замер. Сейджуро рассмеялся, тем самым подтверждая его догадку.<br/>
- Именно, Рёта. Но, впрочем, тебе выбирать, где быть через тридцать минут: в четырех безразличных стенах или двух крепких руках.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Конец игры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чем обыкновенно представляется нам закат, когда мы слышим, говорим, думаем про его явление, не имея возможности видеть? Не правда ли, это непременно огромный оранжевый диск, который, медленно опускаясь, озаряет своим мягким томным свечением острые, возможно, верхушки деревьев или крыши знакомых домов, ровную линию горизонта высокой травы или, быть может, рельефные гребни мерно вздымающихся бархатных волн? Здесь уж кто насколько романтик, но на самом деле неважно, к какой местности мы обратимся, ведь одно условие каждый из нас выполнит одинаково точно и одинаково, пожалуй, неосознанно, изображая себе мысленно пейзаж уходящего солнца – летний.<br/>
Право, отчего так? Отчего именно летом завораживающая палитра вечернего неба, во всяком новой оттенке которой, кажется, не спеша растворяется вечность, наиболее отчетливо запечатлевается в нашей памяти, нежели, к примеру, закат зимний, когда низко нависшие над землей небеса исполосованы самыми неожиданными, немыслимыми контрастами, сменяющими друг друга с поразительной быстротой, а после, в какой-то момент, резко потухающими?..<br/>
Блондин слабо шелохнулся, почувствовав, что машина остановилась. Приехали? Разве?<br/>
- На месте, Рёта, - утвердительно откликнулся Акаши. – Тридцать минут, как я и обещал.<br/>
Полчаса… Кисе не сразу решился посмотреть в окно; решившись же, он долго фокусировал взгляд на плотном машинном стекле, покрытом мелкими пятнами и разводами, отказываясь видеть, что там, за ним, находится дом, в котором, судя по отсутствию света на втором этаже, его вряд ли ждут, дом, где он бывал когда-то не раз, где он совсем по-хозяйски щелкал выключателем, сетуя на темноту. Она и сейчас наступила без предупреждения; словно заранее выбрала наименее заметный миг, и опустилась в него на город.</p><p>- Тридцать одна.</p><p>Зимой действительно темнеет рано. Рано и быстро – мы попросту не успеваем запомнить все переходы цветов, чтобы потом воспроизвести их в своем воображении снова, слыша, говоря или думая о закате.</p><p>- Тридцать две.</p><p>По ту сторону стекла – мрак. В летнюю пору с уходом солнца на небе появляются звезды, но нынче даже месяц спрятан от взора темными, угрожающе клубящимися тучами, точно олицетворяющими страх блондина перед собственными мыслями.<br/>
Что дальше? Назад пути нет; Рёта от него отрекся. <br/>
Пересохшие губы дрогнули при воспоминании о том, что они ответили бывшему капитану, и в каком нездоровом выражении бесконечного довольства собой исказилось лицо Акаши. Если бы Сейджуро хоть секунду сомневался в выборе модели, он бы не стал предлагать его.</p><p>- Тридцать три.</p><p>Рета не понимал причин внезапной заинтересованности Императора в развязке чужих взаимоотношений, но одновременно с тем не пытался их выяснить – в случае с Акаши незнание всегда будет полезной гарантией спокойного сна. Кисе чувствовал, что настоящая тьма воцарилась не вокруг него, а в нем самом: он не знал и панически не хотел знать, что ждет его в наверняка прекрасно известном красноволосому – не провидцу, однако гениальному стратегу – будущем.<br/>
 - Тридцать четыре, Рёта, - теперь голос Сейджуро прозвучал почти возле уха баскетболиста, заставляя напрячься и вслушаться в слова. – Я обещал только тридцать минут, помнишь? Продолжишь испытывать мое терпение – перестану сдерживаться.<br/>
Кисе повернул голову к Акаши, и единственной встречи с по-разному безумными глазами, горящими серьезными и вполне очевидными намерениями, явно не предусматривавшими дальнейшей безопасности того, кто находился в их поле зрения более получаса, одного столкновения с предвкушающим недобрые последствия взглядом блондину хватило, чтобы осознать свое положение и принять должные меры.<br/>
Сейджуро, усмехнувшись, откинулся на спинку сиденья и жестом велел водителю ехать. Он не собирался наблюдать за пулей выскочившим из дорогого автомобиля старшеклассником вплоть до того, пока тот наберется смелости нажать на дверной звонок.<br/>
Эта игра изначально была не его; он вмешался лишь потому, что иначе бы она никогда не окончилась.</p><p>
  <em>- Вижу, у вас тут самые страсти кипят, - капитан стоял в дверях спортивного зала и обращался к парням, настолько увлеченным одиночным матчем, что оказавшимися не в силах моментально остановиться.</em><br/>
<em>- Мы просто пришли раньше времени, Акаши-чи… - начал блондин, толком не отдышавшись и упираясь ладонями в колени, чтобы скорее перевести дух.</em><br/>
<em>- Потому и решили немного размяться, - продолжил за него синеволосый, наоборот, выпрямляясь с мячом в руках.</em><br/>
<em>- Я так и понял. Ничего, если я тренировку начну? - несмотря на серьезность тона, в нем явственно сквозила насмешка, которую Сейджуро подчеркнуто не пытался скрыть. Император переступил порог, и вслед за ним в зал вошли игроки основного состава и несколько первогодок, с опасливым восхищением косящихся на Акаши и с любопытством – на разгоряченных игрой Кисе и Аомине.</em><br/>
<em>- Не доиграете? - капитан нахмурился, преграждая путь покидающему площадку Дайки. </em><br/>
<em>- Доиграем, - парень обернулся и с улыбкой поглядел на своего противника, на то, как тот вытирает пот с лица краем широкой однотонной футболки. – Только позже.</em><br/>
<em>Сейджуро пропустил баскетболиста, но не ответил. Он не мог не заметить неестественное оживление Реты, почувствовавшего на себе взгляд Аомине; не упустил Акаши из виду и задумчивое выражение на лице отворачивающегося Ао.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Не доиграют ведь».</em>
</p><p>Поскольку игра, подобно любому сражению, заканчивается тогда, когда в ней появляется безоговорочный победитель. А из этих двоих никто не способен им стать. Не способен и… не достоин. Что за воины, которые так сильно желают близости друг с другом, что, боясь своих желаний, их надуманной неосуществимости, бегут не навстречу, а прочь один от другого, бегут сломя голову от самих себя? Смешно и бесполезно, ровно как придуманные ими же матчи один на один; глупое, позорное зрелище мнимого поединка, и Император не намерен следить за ним дальше, за его утомительно предсказуемым и односложным ходом.<br/>
Сейджуро смотрел в окно и видел отражение своей усмешки – усмешки, позволенной лишь настоящему победителю. Да, он победил, и не обязательно оставаться, чтобы убедиться в этом, как можно не читать послесловие в скучной книге, важное, по сути, разве только для автора.<br/>
Кисе дотронулся указательным пальцем до кнопки звонка и крепко зажмурился, словно, нажимая на нее, нужно было приложить много физической силы. <br/>
Сердце сжалось в тугой комок и бешено билось о стенки грудной клетки. От страха или нетерпения?..<br/>
Однако стоило за дверью послышаться шуму шагов, как оно вдруг затихло. Смирившись ли со своей участью? А, может, готовясь окончательно вырваться из тесной груди? Прямиком в руки, которые Акаши назвал крепкими…<br/>
Дайки не спешил поворачивать замок. Прислонившись лбом к гладкой поверхности дерева, парень пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы не вспылить без оснований на того, кто, вероятно, станет распинаться перед ним, рекламируя очередное ненужное барахло, оправдываясь глобальностью соцопроса, неточностью адреса, запоздалой доставкой утренней газеты, еще какой-нибудь ерундой.<br/>
Ао не был уверен, что вынесет чью-то беззаботную болтовню - в определенном роде холодную мелкую морось, неизбежно отрезвляющую от блаженного ощущения солнечного тепла на лице. <br/>
Он снова не удержал Кисе. Снова держал недостаточно крепко, наивно полагая, что это лишнее, что Рёта без того в его руках.</p><p>
  <em>«Самонадеянный дурак».</em>
</p><p>Аомине больно прикусил нижнюю губу. Сколько раз он уже облизывал, кусал свои губы, проводил по ним пальцем, вспоминая поцелуй Рёты – так живо, что, не ощущая более близости чужого тела, чужого дыхания, Ао грубо оттирал рот тыльной стороной ладони, злился, что позволил себя оттолкнуть?.. Нет, надо срочно отвлечься от мыслей о недавно произошедшем, иначе они вконец добьют.<br/>
Именно. Вдохнуть, размеренно выдохнуть, а теперь отворить дверь, и…<br/>
<em>«Нехорошо заставлять человека ждать»</em> - отчего-то подумалось Дайки, когда он клал ладонь на изогнутую металлическую ручку. Следующее, столь быстро промелькнувшее в мозгу, что Ао не успел дать себе в нем отчета, было: <em>«Если бы я знал, что это ты, я бы снес ко всем чертям дверь, едва заслышав звонок».</em><br/>
- Прости за поздний визит, -  блондин, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошел в квартиру, щелкнул знакомым, не сменившимся с прошлого года замком.<br/>
- Не поздно… - насилу проговорил ошарашенный Дайки. Кисе, наклонившийся, чтобы разуться, замер, будто поняв, что хотел сказать баскетболист неоконченностью фразы.</p><p>
  <em>«Для тебя – никогда не будет поздно».</em>
</p><p>Синеволосый неотрывно наблюдал за каждым движением своего гостя. Чья-то очень злая, непростительно жестокая шутка; этого просто не может быть: Рёта, Рёта здесь, у него дома, оставляет свои туфли у порога и поднимается, спокойно встречая не верящий взгляд пронзительно синих глаз, которые распахиваются еще шире, видя, как модель снимает, размотав, с тонкого светлого запястья длинный черно-красный лоскут…<br/>
<em>«В конце концов, я должен вернуть галстук»</em> - все повторял про себя Кисе слова, послужившие ответом Императору, но только они теряли свои унимающие свойства, пока Рёта перебрасывал кусок полосатой ткани через смуглую шею. И в последний миг пальцы отказались совершить несколько привычных, даже излюбленных движений.<br/>
- Не могу… - тихо улыбнулся блондин, поражая Аомине сходством своей улыбки с улыбкой неизлечимо больного человека, с какой он виновато покачивает головой врачам, сулящим целый год жизни: дескать, не хватит у меня терпения на год – его и на минуту подобного ожидания скоро перестанет хватать.<br/>
Кисе резко дернул противоположные концы галстука. Дайки непроизвольно подался вперед, и Рёта, скользнув губами по щеке Ао, уткнулся ему в плечо, руками обхватил спину и вплотную прижался к груди. Сердцем к сердцу – пусть, обезумевшие, колотятся теперь друг с другом в унисон.<br/>
Аомине не знал, дышал в тот момент или нет, но допускал, что его потребность в воздухе сполна заменило единственное, до потери пульса желанное чувство, воплотившееся в мысль из одного заветного, воистину удивительного слова:<br/>
<em>«Тепло».</em><br/>
Положив ладони на спину Кисе, Дайки чувствовал, как парень время от времени вздрагивает.<br/>
- Ты… плачешь? – скорее испуганно, чем изумленно спросил Ао.<br/>
- Прости, я… ничего не могу с ними поделать… - Рёта сделал паузу, потому как не хотел, чтобы его последующий шепот сорвался. – Я ничего не могу поделать с этими чувствами к тебе, Аомине-чи.<br/>
Дайки закрыл глаза и изо всех оставшихся сил прижал к себе блондина.<br/>
- И не нужно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Сэндвичи на завтрак</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Аомине не без труда осознает, что произошедшее не было сном, и спешит напомнить об этом Кисе. По пути Дайки предстоит узнать, что ему сулят сегодня звезды.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Не нужно ничего, и вправду. Теперь, когда собственной же рукой сорвана маска болезненной лжи, когда слух отчетливо уловил, как она треснула под ногами того, чей ответный шепот и в этой раз не изменил своей особенной, столь горячо любимой из-за свойства пробирать до дрожи, хрипотце; теперь ничего: ни более прямолинейных признаний, ни поцелуев, продолжающих недавний, прерванный, - не нужно совершенно.</em><br/>
<em>Кисе улыбнулся сквозь высыхающие слезы. Солнце не просто скользнуло неосторожным лучом по морской темной глади и сию минуту отпрянуло, испугавшись ослепительности отразившихся в беспокойной стихии бликов; оно, уставшее обманывать землю вовсе не ей предназначавшимся теплом, наконец осознанно решилось довериться холодным глубинным водам. Но могло ли пламенное светило хоть на мгновение представить, что море еще сильней  мечтало о закате? Что лишь в бесконечном шторме оно находило спасение, предание, пускай кратковременному, забвению непреодолимого расстояния между заветной звездой и гребнями своих беспокойных волн?..</em><br/>
<em>Дайки не верил. Зарываясь носом в мягкие пшеничные волосы, Дайки просто боялся поверить, будто лицо его щекочут золотистые пряди, а сбивчивое немного дыхание, обжигающее шею, действительно принадлежит Рёте.</em><br/>
<em>В правиле, которое Ао выяснил ранее, утром, не предусматривалось исключения для моря, лишенного необходимости бушевать. Ему, как и Кисе, требовались не слова, не соприкосновения губ, но время, чтобы привыкнуть к конечной и взаимной близости друг друга, казавшейся неосуществимой слишком долго; время, чтобы принять ее за явь…</em><br/>
…А не сон.<br/>
Голод, напоминая о себе, пренеприятно сводит желудок. Незаполненность же другая, душевная, точно заставляет все внутри сжиматься до ничтожных размеров, однозначно несовместимых с жизнью. Именно это чувство гнетущей внутренней пустоты обычно служило Дайки признаком того, что он проснулся. <br/>
Но что сейчас? Ао не сомневался в своем пробуждении. Чересчур уж реалистично выглядел край прикроватной тумбочки, да и не случалось прежде с парнем такого, чтоб в его снах фигурировали предметы мебели.<br/>
Почему тогда ощущение опустошенности отзывается единственно настойчивым урчанием в животе? Если подумать, Аомине со вчерашнего утра ничего не ел, но, черт возьми, не в физическом голоде дело, а в странном отсутствии того голода, что никак не утолить простым бутербродом, не сделанном разве руками светловолосой модели…<br/>
Дайки усмехнулся, представляя блондина готовящим ему завтрак. Вопреки обыкновению, мысль о Кисе на своей кухне не вызвала сухой горечи в горле, напротив, нежностью тронула застывшую было на устах Ао усмешку.<br/>
«Неужели я до того спятил, что признаю подобное возможным?» –  спросил себя баскетболист и, нахмурившись, покосился на подушку, которую обнимал. Чем, как не окончательным помешательством, объяснить свою твердую уверенность в том, что еще пару часов назад ее место занимал карамельноглазый парень?<br/>
Дайки сел поперек постели, опустил ноги на пол. Подушка не удержалась на коленях, и Ао нехотя потянулся за ней вниз. Взгляд его, поднимаясь, остановился на мобильном телефоне, расположившемся ровно посредине тумбочки. Аомине затаил дыхание, однако мобильник оставался беззвучен и неподвижен.<br/>
Мгновение спустя старшеклассник бесцельно разглядывал порядком надоевшую за год экранную заставку. И как это понимать? Ни единого пропущенного? Да дня пока не проходило, чтобы Сацуки на первом перерыве не звонила отсутствующему в школе другу! А судя по времени, уже должен оканчиваться третий урок.<br/>
Озадаченный и не на шутку обеспокоенный, Дайки открыл папку со всеми вызовами. С последнего звонка Момои успело миновать чуть менее полутора часа, и он числился принятым. Ао облегченно выдохнул. Наверное, он что-то пробормотал спросонья в трубку и отключился. Странно, конечно, что девушка так быстро сдалась… Хотя, стоп… куда более странно, что вызов длился четырнадцать с половиной минут – заоблачный рекорд даже для целиком отошедшего ото сна Аомине, к чему уж говорить про Аомине, и смутно не припоминающего себя отвечающим на звонок подруги. Дайки растерянно взглянул на подушку, возвращая ее в изголовье кровати.<br/>
 Здесь либо серьезно запущенный случай, либо…<br/>
<em>«Либо кое-кто общительней тебя будет, мечтатель»</em> - заставил вдруг вздрогнуть парня насмешливый голос, донесшийся до него из потаенных закоулков сознания. <br/>
Похожие закоулки, пожалуй, есть у каждого, и порой складывается впечатление, словно кто-то вовсе посторонний обитает в них, наблюдает за тобой из тени и всегда видит и понимает намного больше, чем ты. И когда он, не то глубоко уставший от глупости твоих заблуждений, не то решив прочистить попросту горло, отпускает какой-нибудь комментарий, ты непременно вздрагиваешь. Не от неожиданности, не от прямого попадания иного словца и не столько от небрежно проскальзывающих в тоне наблюдателя ноток превосходства. Вздрагиваешь в ожидании того, чем откликнется твоя душа на услышанное замечание.<br/>
Этакая боязнь собственного эха. А ведь бойся, не бойся – оно все равно последует. То же с молнией и громом. Вспышка света испугать не успевает, верно? Но в предугадываемом звучном раскате часто слышишь встревоженный стук своего сердца, и от этого становится откровенно не по себе.<br/>
<em>«Спящий Аомине-чи очень милый, не находишь, Момои-чи?..»</em> - и, кажется, вот-вот от будущего удара проломятся ребра, чудом уцелевшие после прошлого.<br/>
Дайки встал с помятой постели. Никаких режущих темных кругов перед глазами, никакого ощущения внезапного вакуума. Удары сердца изнутри что-то смягчает, подобно мягкой обивке на стенах камеры для сумасшедшего.<br/>
Еще недолго постояв посреди комнаты, Аомине в конце концов удалось убедить себя, что полдесятка шагов в сторону кухни ему вряд ли навредят.<br/>
Списать, однако, непривычное состояние на голод, как собирался поступить Ао, занявшись готовкой – кому не известно, что выполнение обыденных и ясных процедур вроде того же нарезания хлеба часто помогает отвлечься от беспорядочных мыслей, - не вышло. <br/>
Не потому, что одолевавшие парня предположения и догадки, сравнимые, скажем, с солнечными зайчиками в плотно зашторенной комнате или помещении без окон, помешали осуществить его кулинарные намерения. Нет, последние просто-напросто – а впрочем, чего скрывать – за ненадобностью осуществления, - выпорхнули из головы Дайки, бесследно пропали в полоске света между шторами, стеной и потолком.<br/>
Синеволосый придвинул к краю стола тарелку с сэндвичами. Он, возможно, и спятил, и до того, возможно, что сварганил завтрак, а потом забыл, но никогда, никогда бы он не…<br/>
<em>«Ты слишком толсто нарезаешь хлеб, Аомине-чи».</em><br/>
Как будто такими, бесспорно, изящными, одинаковых и, наверное, правильных пропорций бутербродами кто-то наестся!..<br/>
«Хотя, - подумал Ао, - не исключено».<br/>
Кто-то да наестся. Кто-то, кто не Дайки. Кто-то, кому их приготовит не Рёта.<br/>
<em>«А ведь вкусно, чтоб тебя, Кисе…»</em><br/>
Мелкий колючий снег, позавчера сыпавшийся с неба, а вчера лежавший кое-где близ дороги и на угольно-черных ветвях деревьев, сегодня точно стерся из памяти улиц. Ничто не напоминало о нем, вероятней истлевшем, нежели растаявшем за ночь.<br/>
Декабрь успешно избавился от старых пыльных рукописей, их прах без остатка разнес по городу ветер, и сейчас морозный воздух приятно отдавал свежестью новой бумаги. <br/>
 Дышалось легко, полной грудью, с необъяснимым чувством всего на своих местах или, вернее, на пути к ним.<br/>
Автобус словно Аомине и дожидался; только старшеклассник очутился в нагретом салоне, как двери захлопнулись и транспорт тронулся.<br/>
За толстым стеклом мелькала однообразная черно-белая картинка, и Дайки без особого интереса наблюдал за ней. Все равно что быстро листать мангу, которой наизусть знаешь каждый загнутый уголок страницы, - по каким рисункам с диалоговыми облаками не скользил бы взглядом, мысли лишь об искомом моменте.<br/>
- Поздновато он в школу, - краем уха услышал баскетболист чей-то удивленный голос и ощутимо напрягся, когда ему возразил второй, предельно знакомый:<br/>
- В таком внешнем виде его на порог не пустят.<br/>
- Эй, - Аомине обернулся. – Чем тебя мой внешний вид не устраивает, Мидорима?<br/>
Бывший товарищ по команде тихо хмыкнул.<br/>
- Он мне абсолютно безразличен. Но сам-то еще помнишь, когда эту рубашку надел?<br/>
- Ха-а? – не понял Ао. – Вчера утром вроде…<br/>
Лицо Шинтаро дрогнуло. <br/>
- Галстук ты тоже в последний раз вчерашним утром видел?<br/>
- Нет, сегодняшним… Погоди, почему вопрос прозвучал так, будто я его пропил?! И вообще, почему ты, воплощение аккуратности и порядка, не на уроках?..<br/>
Зеленоволосый нервным жестом поправил очки, собираясь, не потеряв достоинства, ответить, однако был опережен своим невысоким спутником:<br/>
 - Шин-чана, как дежурного, учитель послал с поручением в город.<br/>
Дайки перевел взгляд на парня.<br/>
- А со мной все гораздо любопытней, - лукаво прищурил глаза тот. – Шин-чан без меня никуда, и сегодня – официально.<br/>
- Такао, - отрывисто произнес Мидорима.<br/>
Аомине не сильно занимали услышанные сведения. Какое дело морю до взаимоотношений ветра и подхваченного им зеленого листа, пренебрежительно отклоняющего ту истину, что он летит не по своей одной воле?<br/>
Такао, тем не менее, увлеченно продолжал цепочку объяснений:<br/>
- Талисман Шин-чана на этот день – человек с заглавной буквой «К» в имени. Кстати, Шин-чан, может, ради усиления эффекта ты должен ко мне исключительно по имени обращаться?<br/>
- Еще чего, - в тоне Шинтаро начал проскальзывать оттенок раздражения. Ао даже оживился отчасти: похоже, скоро ответная очередь Мидоримы быть выведенным из себя.<br/>
- Разумеется, я не сомневался в твоей категоричности, но почему не попробовать? Ты по рейтингу знаков и без того в самой зад…<br/>
- Такао!!<br/>
«Парнишка не промах, - подумал Дайки, таки дождавшийся своего. – А если я был бы по гороскопу Раком, то, выходит, мог бы сегодня целую коллекцию талисманов собрать? Кисе, Куроко, Кагами… А, черт, это же фамилии…»<br/>
- Эй, Мидорима, а кто в твоем рейтинге первый? – неожиданно для себя поинтересовался Ао.<br/>
Шинтаро потянулся к очкам, хотя те успели сползти с переносицы не более чем на миллиметр.<br/>
- Твой знак – второй, - и изумрудные глаза враждебно сверкнули по ту сторону стекол.<br/>
- Что? Второй?! – переспросил Дайки, отчетливо сознавая причину, по которой он не слушает ежедневные прогнозы гороскопов. – Кто посмел?!<br/>
- Близнецы, - очевидно, собеседник предполагал подобную реакцию. Взглянув в окно, зеленоволосый холодно прибавил: - Твоя остановка, Аомине.<br/>
«Моя остановка? - запоздало дошло до баскетболиста, когда он вышел из автобуса. – Какая еще…» - но взгляд уже упирался в светлое здание. Старшая школа Кайджо. <br/>
«Только не говори, что тебе об этом гороскопы нашептали, Мидорима» - ошалело подумал Дайки, оглядываясь на дорогу.</p><p>- Шин-чан, - Такао в полнейшем недоумении смотрел на товарища. – Откуда ты про остановку знал?<br/>
Парень измученно вздохнул.<br/>
- Можешь хоть минуту помолчать, Казунари?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Новая жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Касамацу находит ответ на свои вопросы.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бросая ненарочный, мимолетный взгляд на отражение в лобовом стекле машины, как правило, мгновенно подмечаешь каждую черточку своего лица; долго и пристально всматриваясь в зеркало, не удается сделать о себе ни одного толкового вывода. Так уж выходит, что чем серьезнее относишься к какой-либо мысли, тем с большей легкостью она от тебя ускользает.<br/>
Блондин шел на несколько шагов впереди семпая, и отдаленно не думая прибавить ходу. Достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы остановить парня, но даже при том, что Касамацу сознавал это как нельзя отчетливей, его не покидало ощущение непреодолимого количества километров до спины Кисе.<br/>
Занятная особенность, единственно человеку, пожалуй, присущая, - списывать ряд собственных промахов и неудач на расклад совершенно посторонних обстоятельств, ни разу не зависящих от чьей бы ни было обособленной воли. И считать невозмутимо искренне причиной незаладившегося дня отсутствие обещанного в утреннем прогнозе снега, уровень наполненности пластикового стаканчика мутноватым напитком из кофейного автомата или, возвращаясь к капитану отнюдь не безызвестной среди старших школ баскетбольной команды,  сокращение в три буквы, высвечивающееся рядом с датой на экране мобильного.<br/>
Четверг.<br/>
 Один из редких дней, когда Юкио может облегченно выдохнуть, зная, что на его плечи, поверх приличного груза насущных проблем, не взвалится ноша расписанной на семь томов ответственности капитана. Но сегодня командные обязанности, казалось, только и способны были, рухнув вдруг со школьного потолка и согнув пополам вероломной тяжестью, вытеснить из груди семпая хоть какой-нибудь вздох.<br/>
Светлые волосы, слабо приподнимающиеся на макушке, хоть и растрепанней обычного, однако не слипшиеся, не потемневшие от пота; серый пиджак, ввиду своей измятости словно бы еще откровенней настаивающий на превосходстве игровой формы в гармонировании с яркой сережкой. Неотрывно наблюдая за размеренными покачиваниями последней в левом ухе модели, Касамацу напряженно хмурился: никогда прежде цвет миниатюрного колечка не выделялся столь разительно на фоне классических оттенков.</p><p>
  <em>- Послушай, чудесатый, - темные брови так же плотно сомкнуты на переносице, в голосе присутствует немалая толика раздражения, - не знаю, что до Тейко, но у Кайджо нет пунктика относительно украшений на площадке.</em><br/>
<em>Блондин удивленно тянется к проколотому уху. Пальцы не касаются мочки – замирают в полусантиметре, изящным жестом указывая на сережку.</em><br/>
<em>- Мы сюда приходим ради баскетбола, - тон предельно серьезен, серые глаза настороженно вглядываются в лицо новичка, лишая того любых сомнений по поводу решительной настроенности капитана.</em><br/>
<em>- Пирсинг не мешает мне играть, - улыбка, обращенная, верно, больше к себе и своим действиям: лишая огласки не по слогам прочитанный во взгляде семпая вызов,  светловолосый принимает баскетбольную стойку.  – И я всегда готов доказать это на деле.</em>
</p><p>- Кисе, - негромко позвал Юкио. Цветное колечко резко дернулось; блондин обернулся, незаведомо обрекая на провал попытку Касамацу расслабить брови.</p><p>
  <em>- Черт с тобой, - предательски притихший под впечатлением рык. – Хочешь – красуйся невесть перед кем, - с излишней силой проигравший опирается о протянутую руку. - Только, - брюнет прерывает речь, чтобы одним рывком подняться на ноги, - почему синий?</em><br/>
<em>Пальцы модели вздрагивают, приводя в недоумение забывшего их выпустить старшеклассника. Что-то меняется в выражении глаз с проблеском странного, точно искусственного, света, но янтарь, потемнев, остается драгоценным камнем, и баскетболист смотрит на капитана дружелюбно свысока:</em><br/>
<em>- Ну, я ведь в основном составе, так, семпай?</em><br/>
<em>Парни из Кайджо пересмеиваются: самоуверенность новичка после показанного им вполне уместна и естественна, отчасти даже располагает к себе. А будущий ас едва заметно приопускает веки. Первая ложь дается легко; с другой стороны, то же самое ли будет солгать и придумать новую правду?..</em>
</p><p>Ни привычной оживленности, ни огоньков свойственного блондину любопытства. Карамельный взгляд подернут пеленой недоступных Касамацу мыслей, и сам Рёта будто не здесь – там, в них, вместе с ними, а на расстоянии шага-двух лишь его оболочка, рефлекторно среагировавшая на оклик. <br/>
Юкио крепко стиснул зубы. На игровой площадке неоткуда взяться секретам: прошлое, будущее – пустые консервные банки, бесполезные, отвлекающие грохотом; баскетбол перерезает нитку, связывающую с ними, оставляя на тонкой и острой грани – настоящем, где нет, по сути, и тебя, а есть лишь то, что ты осязаешь, видишь, слышишь в конкретную, не в жизнь не вычислимую с арифметической точностью долю секунды. Нельзя назвать жизнь баскетбольной игрой и, как бы ни насмехались материалисты над мечтателями, одной-единственной реальностью не живет никакой человек. Но многое, многое бы отдал сейчас капитан Кайджо за возможность увидеть в застывших янтарных каплях товарища, друга, а не свое, словно в зеркале, отражение.<br/>
- Семпай? – осторожно осведомился Кисе.<br/>
- Чего? – успев забыться, грубо переспросил Касамацу.<br/>
Парень в непритворном изумлении поднял брови.<br/>
- Разве по имени зовут не затем, чтобы что-то сказать?<br/>
И кто кого в конечном итоге вернул на землю?<br/>
- Не умничай перед старшими, - подавить приступ до глупости справедливой досады стоило Юкио невероятных усилий. Злостно затолкав ее куда подальше вглубь себя, брюнет качнул головой в направлении спортивного зала: - Я должен уладить с тренером пару вопросов насчет ближайших матчей, поэтому…<br/>
- А, - лицо модели просветлело. Так светлеют солнечные лучи, падая на верхушку айсберга с пониманием, что ниже опускаться не нужно. – Я подожду?<br/>
- Нет, - одернул блондина Касамацу, перебитый на полуслове и гораздо менее тем обрадованный. Пристально, совсем как полгода назад, изучая лицо Рёты, капитан пояснил: – Не хочу тебя напрягать.<br/>
- Но… - понятно не сразу, ради чего северный ветер пытается переломить, рассеять негреющий свет. Глаза блондина перестают напоминать янтарь; страх раскрыться уподобляет их дешевому цветному стеклу: - Мне не сложно...<br/>
- Кисе!!!<br/>
Ас Кайджо застыл на месте. Он не шелохнулся при гневном вскрике семпая. Что Юкио не выдержит, было лишь вопросом времени. Для обоих.<br/>
Промолчав какую-то долю минуты в нетерпеливом ожидании, пока ученики старшей школы утратят свой разом вдруг повысившийся интерес к паре баскетболистов, Касамацу разъяренно набросился на кохая: – Думаешь, я ничего не вижу?! И раньше случалось, что ты уходил в себя, но сегодня, ей богу, ты будто забыл, как вернуться! Понятия не имею, что тебя там держит, и лезть в твою душу, ты знаешь прекрасно, я не собираюсь, только серьезно, Кисе, не пора ли уже прекращать эту ложь?</p><p><em>«Ложь?..»</em> - болезненно резануло слух парня последнее слово.</p><p>
  <em>…Даже сквозь сон крепкие объятия, из которых не так-то просто высвободиться, предложив взамен подушку; ощутимый отпечаток на шее чужого дыхания – не ожог, но другой, невидимый пожизненный знак единоличной собственности. Теперь уже никоим образом не выяснить, чей организм душевная усталость подкосила первым, да и на что?..</em>
</p><p>- Семпай, - вымолвил Рёта, неожиданно узнавая в прозвучавшем голосе свой, настоящий. – Я в порядке. Правда.</p><p>
  <em>«…Ведь лжи больше нет».</em>
</p><p>Юкио хмыкнул, и хмыкание вышло одобрительным – пожалуй, он бы сам удивился, услышав со стороны. Все внутреннее раздражение сошло на нет, извне залитое теплом растопленной карамели.<br/>
- Тогда ступай давай. Мне в любом случае придется у тренера задержаться надолго.<br/>
И в следующий же миг не сразу вникший, но уже послушно отвернувшийся Кисе получил памятную затрещину.<br/>
- А пожелать удачи семпаю?!<br/>
- Удачи, семпай, - с блестящими от непроизвольно выступивших слез глазами, оборачиваясь, проговорил Рёта. - И... спасибо, - баскетболист улыбнулся, чувствуя в механизме улыбке что-то забыто естественное.<br/>
- Так-то.<br/>
Касамацу проводил Кисе до двери лишь себе понятной мысленной усмешкой и двинулся проторенным коридором к спортивному залу. Капитан верил парню, но, видимо, одного этого не хватало, чтобы справиться с комканым чувством, по-прежнему мешавшим спокойно вздохнуть.<br/>
Юкио аккуратно втиснул между учебников лист с расписанием сезонных матчей. Занимаемый расчетами тренировок, он смерил школьный двор расфокусированным ровно до тех пор взглядом, пока в поле зрения не образовался подозрительный силуэт. Старшеклассник мысленно чертыхнулся, однако сумасбродная догадка не думала развеиваться. Касамацу устремился навстречу решительным до нервного шагом.<br/>
- Ты… - произнес семпай, бесповоротно убеждаясь, что зрение его не обманывает. – Что ты тут забыл??<br/>
- Да так, кое-кого, - небрежно отозвался было синеволосый, но Юкио преградил ему путь.<br/>
- Только не говори, что пришел к Кисе.<br/>
Аомине цокнул языком. Люди, с которыми он искал встречи в последнюю очередь, будто сговорились поочередно возникать перед ним с самыми дурацкими, что можно выдумать, вопросами.<br/>
- Я промолчал довольно для ответа? – Дайки предпринял попытку обойти парня, чем выбил у того из рук, словно поводья, контроль над собой. Гневно сверкая глазами, Касамацу схватил баскетболиста за грудки рубашки.<br/>
- Ты хоть что-нибудь вообще понимаешь?! Да ты знаешь, что Кисе, вступив в клуб, на свою игровую форму не мог смотреть из-за цвета, с тобой ассоциирующегося?!! - Ао не оказывал сопротивления, и распахнутая по обыкновению черная куртка уже уступала леденящему ветру значительную часть согревшегося в автобусе тела...  - Или тебе совсем нет дела до его чувств?! – яростно изливал накипевшее в душе Юкио. - До того, что он сегодня в первый раз улыбнулся по-человечески, искренне?.. –  словно в подтверждение слов, через густую серую завесу неба просочился слепящий отсутствием тепла луч солнца... - Какого черта… - внезапно пальцы Касамацу потеряли хватку. <br/>
Юкио аккуратно отделил от белой рубашки тонкий волос, который золотом блеснул на выглянувшем без предупреждения солнечном свету, заставив его осечься.<br/>
Глаза Аомине расширились. Капитану казалось, в них постепенно переселялся яркий отсверк Кисе, хотя в действительности просто слабело зимнее солнце.<br/>
- Вот значит, какого, - ответил на свой же неоконченный вопрос Касамацу. Сомневаясь, что, начав объяснять про Рёту, умиротворенно засопевшего после признания ему в шею, он выдержит и не расхохочется от торжества и счастья, право на которое за ним закрепила сбывшаяся вдруг мечта, еще два дня назад горчившая утопией, Ао просто усмехнулся:<br/>
- Теперь пропустишь, семпай?<br/>
Юкио оглянулся на здание спортзала.<br/>
- Четверг у Кайджо выходной, - почерпнув от постороннего вида смелости, капитан вновь вернулся на поле боя взглядов: - Где он живет, тебе, надеюсь, объяснять не надо??<br/>
Смотреть вслед Аомине не хотелось. С трудом не закашлявшись от объема морозного воздуха, отправленного в легкие, Касамацу шумно выдохнул.</p><p>
  <em>«Почему синий, Кисе?..»</em>
</p><p>Вызванное словами семпая воспоминание прошло электрическим импульсом по плотной прозрачной нити, удерживающей высоко в небе солнце, точно воздушного змея. Леска не колыхнулась, однако, накалившись, стала осязаема и зрима, давая четко знать о существовании определенной тяжести на втором конце. И все равно блондин не ориентировался среди облаков, а продолжал случайно задевать прохожих и оступаться на ровном месте.</p><p>
  <em>- Так-то… Эй, Кисе! </em><br/>
<em>Парень прикрыл рукой уже успевший пострадать затылок. Но эту затрещину Юкио предпочел нанести не физической силой.</em><br/>
<em>- Человек должен быть там, где живут его мысли, учти.</em>
</p><p> Вряд ли Рёта стал бы задумываться, получи он конкретизацию второй части. Хриплый шепот, упорное нежелание отпускать и такое же с собственной стороны – уходить; наверное, лишние бутерброды… Кисе знал, <em>«с кем»</em>, только как быть с расслышанным точно вопросом?<br/>
Старшеклассник остановился напротив перехода. Через дорогу находится дом, одна из квартир в котором принадлежит модели Кисе Рёте. Может, это и есть то самое <em>«где»</em>?..<br/>
Баскетболист шагнул на проезжую часть вместе с зеленым сигналом светофора. Шагнул, но не пошел, напротив, подался назад. Сердце сжалось в тугой комок. С сумасшедшей скоростью перед глазами пронеслась машина. <br/>
- Дурак, - край уха обожгло беспорядочное дыхание. – Я не собираюсь потерять тебя, едва обретя.<br/>
Кисе запоздало ощутил упершийся в правое плечо локоть, увидел смуглые пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в левое. И тупик «где» сиюминутно разлетелся вдребезги, подорванный уточнением, в чьих руках.<br/>
- Аомине-чи… - прошептал Рёта.<br/>
- Что? – Дайки почувствовал, как что-то теплое накрывает напряженные костяшки.<br/>
- Руки холодные.<br/>
Беззвучно смеясь, Ао боднул светлую макушку.<br/>
- Зато сердце горячее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Все на своих местах.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Густой пламенно-оранжевый свет, лившийся из приотворенного кабинета, мягко оттенял силуэт парня. Дайки не помнил, чтобы давал себе отчет в том, как остановился перед дверью, ничем, по сути, для него не отличавшейся от прочих – ни о чем не говорящей, ничего не навевающей. Под стать всему здесь. Это место не было призвано из воспоминаний, а потому не хранило и не могло хранить никаких расплывчато знакомых образов; созданное подсознанием в надежде укрыться от расщепляющих душу на ничтожно малые, жалкие атомы мыслей, оно внушало чувство приятной расслабленности, обыкновенно испытываемое после долгой насыщенной тренировки.<br/>***<br/>Вернувшись без курток – своей и Аомине – в руках, Рёта был встречен выражением скучающего недовольства на лице.<br/>- Ну и где мои горячие полотенца или, по меньшей мере, чай? – предъявил Ао с порога. Меньше всего парень рассчитывал, что смысл его немногосложного, хоть и заведомо компрометирующего вопроса достигнет Кисе не просто с опозданием.<br/>- Чай?.. – переспросил блондин, медленно отстраняясь от губ,  к которым безо всяких объяснений прижался ранее, не имея намерения вовлечь в поцелуй, однако испытывая неконтролируемую, едва ли не жизненную потребность убедиться в ответном напоре.<br/>Синеволосый понял прикосновение Рёты – возможно, в тот момент и сам обладатель карамельных глаз так до конца не осознал свою измученную улыбку, как не до чая пробрала она Дайки: «Ты и вправду здесь…»  - точно по инерции, баскетболист потянулся вперед. – «Мы оба…» - возразил Аомине охрипшим до глухого шепота голосом:<br/>- Нет, тебя.<br/>***<br/>Дайки неотрывно смотрел прямо перед собой. Чтобы заглянуть внутрь, следовало лишь отвести чуть в сторону глаза, однако сместить взгляд с мертвой точки на двери не позволял растущий страх, неизменно сопутствовавший возвращению к яви.<br/>Страх холодного безразличия второй половины простыни.<br/>Аомине решительно не узнавал комнату, в которой проснулся. Проснулся ли? Или, быть может, просто сон сменился на другой?  Не вечно ведь, ну в самом деле, сниться одному и тому же месту.<br/>Осознание приближающихся шагов лучом рассвета пробилось сквозь завесу пространных предположений, отрывая голову от подушки и разом оканчивая со всеми сомнениями насчет реальности происходящего.<br/>Босые ноги, серые штаны, коричневый школьный ремень, воспоминание о чьем гулком падении на пол заставило Дайки точно заново пережить чувство внезапного прояснения отторгнутого было рассудка, когда произнесенные в попытках отдышаться имена друг друга только предали их с Кисе еще более сильному помешательству. С трудом убедив себя увидеть расстегнутую рубашку, Аомине мигом забыл о норовящей налезть на уста усмешке.<br/>- Ки… - черт бы побрал вдруг предательскую нехватку воздуха в легких.<br/>- Я…  - в свою очередь задохнулся на полуслове парень, пожалуй, чересчур быстро для случайности заметивший, в чем дело. – В душ взял не ту… - пробормотал, зачем-то объясняя очевидное обоим. Но едва Рёта собрался освободиться от чужой верхней одежды, как Аомине внезапным рывком сорвался с кровати.<br/>- Оставь, - требовательно прижатая к спине тонкая ткань, а под ней – буквально обезумевшее от ощущения тепла и тяжести навалившегося тела сердце.  Жар стремительно приливал к щекам, несмотря на попытку Кисе спастись от него ласковой улыбкой: <br/>- Я все равно не пойду в ней на тренировку.<br/>- Не пойдешь, - проще простого согласился Дайки и так же спокойно конкретизировал: – Ни на какую тренировку.<br/>Рёта уперся ладонями в сильную грудь и решительно помотал головой.<br/>- Ну уж нет, - ас Кайджо и вообразить себе отказывался последствия «ни на какой» тренировки. – В случае прогула семпай меня убьет!<br/>- Семпай славный малый, - шумно хмыкнул Аомине в ключицу. – Врагу бы не пожелал второй раз не поделить с ним дорогу.<br/>- Э-э?! - птицей встрепенулся светловолосый.<br/>- А что? - Дайки поднял голову. - Не одному тебе с Сацуки тайком болтать!<br/>- Ничего не тайком!.. – теплый янтарь колыхнулся. – Я… разуверял Момои-чи, что ты совсем не хмуришься во сне.<br/>- Ха-а? <br/><em>«Четырнадцать минут обсуждать меня спящего?..»</em><br/>Дрогнувшей улыбки, точно читающей мысли того, кому она могла единственно адресоваться, оказалось достаточно, чтобы Ао сдался. В отличие от Рёты, он не стал искать слов, которые бы оправдали его смущение.<br/>…Однако в полной и безграничной власти Дайки почувствовать губы Кисе не успел – скользнув ненарочным взглядом по картине за окном, карамельные глаза широко распахнулись. <br/>- Аомине-чи…<br/>Старшеклассник нехотя обернулся.<br/>- Снег, - констатировал он и, подумав, серьезно добавил: – С мокрыми волосами тем более сидишь дома.<br/>«С мокрыми волосами?!» - Рёта ошеломленно дотронулся до макушки, лишний раз удостоверяясь в и без того известном:<br/> - Но они давно высох… <br/>Кисе не договорил: пальцы Дайки уверенно пробрались под плотный серый материал, стянутый кожаным ремнем и сжали упругую кожу, прежде планированного вынуждая блондина горячо выдохнуть.<br/>- Именно поэтому, - небольно, губами, Ао прикусил проколотую мочку, - ты сейчас идешь со мной в душ.<br/>Под старыми пыльными рукописями небо наконец нашло оповестительную декабря о наступлении. Крупные пушистые хлопья старательно прятали от взора увечья земли, смягчали очертания деревьев и повороты улиц долгожданным добавлением белой палитры.<br/>Дверь поддалась с противоположной стороны, и чужая тень слилась с тенью застывшего на пороге баскетболиста. Сверкнуло синим в левом ухе крохотное колечко. Дайки никогда не был здесь один.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>